The Graduate Escapades
by TimeWasterRebel
Summary: As Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda graduate from high school, will Lizzie and Gordo finally get together? Sounds cliche , but you'd be surprised. 30 chapters, a worthwhile read. The first half of a two-part series. Next: The New Yorker Escapades.
1. Please Read

Hey FanFiction readers!

Well, I thought I'd throw this story back online for you to read since it's been five or six years since I wrote it. I really appreciate all the support from your comments, it gave me a lot of confidence.

New readers: Go ahead and ignore all of the author's notes at the beginning and/or end of every chapter. I never realized how many times I said "mkay" and "doodle-e-doo" (wtf?) so I know I sounded like an idiot. Especially when I would get mad about not getting tons and tons of reviews and publicly bashing anyone who flamed me. But hey, I was a kid.

So if you've read this before, thanks for returning!

And if you're new, well, you've got a LOT of reading to do!

And once you've finished, don't forget to start the second part of this series "The New Yorker Escapades"! Trust me, it's good!

Thanks again.

Christy 


	2. Default Chapter

For the past month Lizzie has been counting down the days. And here it was, the last week of school. Lizzie woke up to her usual routine. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was her corkboard with nothing but pictures and polaroids of herself, Miranda and Gordo. Seeing the smiles and remembering everything she's done with her life (so far) she felt totally amped for this last week of high school. Her eyes traveled around the room and landed on her clock which was blinking 6:30am. Lizzie jumped out of bed and immediately raised her hands and felt her mass of blonde locks bouncing from side to side and sprinted over to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

10 minutes later she slipped out from behind the shower curtain and covered herself with a towel and emerged from the bathroom covered in a steamy mist from the hot water. She blow-dried her hair and straightened it with her trusty flat iron and headed back over to her closet to pick out an outfit for this Monday morning. She decided on a pair of sand-blasted denim hip-huggers and strapped them on with a wide black studded leather belt. She then skimed through her endless amount of coat-hangers searching for a shirt to put on. Just then the phone rang.

Lizzie, wearing only her pants and black bra (don't forget the undies!) briskly cantered over to the cordless sitting on her nightstand. She picked up the reciever and put it to her ear, "Hello?"

"LIZZIE?!?! I AM FREAKING OUT!"

"Miranda? What's going on?" Lizzie sounded concerned both about Miranda's dilema and about her choice of clothing for the day.

Miranda sounded out of breath, "This is the last week of school! That's right! Five days le- FIVE DAYS LEFT!!!"

Lizzie sensed what's really bothering Miranda, "You're nervous about Ian aren't you?" Ian has been Miranda's crush for junior and senior year ever since he transferred to Hillridge. Every now and then Miranda would get the feeling that he was into her but nothing had ever developed between them.

"No really, Lizzie?" Lizzie continued to search her closet and came across an extremely adorable haulter she thought she'd lost about a month ago. "Seriously Lizzie! If I don't say anything, or if he doesn't say anything...then he'll just slip through my fingers! THAT'S RIGHT! NOTHING WILL EVER COME OF THIS! SLIP! THERE HE GOES!"

Miranda's hysterical outburst made Lizzie nervous and didn't make her feel as confident as she was 60 seconds ago. "Look Miranda, he's probably just as nervous as you are! I'm sure he'll make his move today. He's not one to be thought of as outspoken most of the time, so maybe the most you can do is play the chill card and maybe he'll come around ok?"

"But-"

"Miranda, would you rather freak out or stay cool?"

Miranda sighed, "Stay cool."

"Good then! So I'll see you at the bus stop in fifteen?"

"Yep." Both hung up.

Lizzie threw the phone on the bed and slipped on the pink haulter top and posed in the mirror. She rested her hand on her stomach "Ok, McGuire. Whatever you do today...just don't throw up." She took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

*Ok, I know this chapter went horribly slow! But believe me! A LOT MORE is going to happen in the next chapter and those to come! PLEASE REVIEW!*


	3. The Last Week, Day One

Lizzie heads out in her haulter, jacket, and jeans, venturing out of her neighborhood with a brisk pace looking very much forward to seeing her best friends Miranda and Gordo again. After walking and thinking Miranda comes into view. Lizzie runs up to Miranda and throws her arms around her.

 "Lizzie! You look awesome! I'm sure Jake will be VERY happy to see this raw, untamed beauty!" Miranda teases about Lizzie's boyfriend of four months. "

Why thank you! You don't look all that crappy yourself." Lizzie playfully states. 

"Wow, thanks!" Miranda says as the bus pulls up. Both girls file inside along with their peers and sit in their usual seat which is always right in front of Jake's. Lizzie sits down and flips her hair around and looks behind her over at Jake with a smile on her face. 

"Hey there Liz." Jake greets her.

 "Hey yourself!" 

"Whats up girl?" He asks slickly. 

"Nothin', yourself?" She returns equally as sly. 

"Not a damn thing." They grin into each other's eyes. 

Lizzie turns and converses with Miranda. Every now and then Jake would lean over and join in on the conversation and the three would compare opinions and then the subject of Gordo came up.

 Jake noted, "I know you guys are friends with him but I can't stand that guy! Especially since he's always had the hots for my girl." 

"WHAT? That's-that's crazy! Gordo and I don't think about each other that way!"

 "Lizzie, you're not that smart in the head are you?" Miranda hinted like a true friend.

 Jake chimed in again, "Look babe, I know you wouldn't mess around with him like that, but I'm sure he's not done pining over you yet." 

"I guess I never thought we were anything more than friends..." 

"You're not. He's just got a crush, babe." They smile at each other and sneak in a kiss before they disembark on day one of the last week of school. Miranda and Lizzie walk into the main building while Jake walks clear to the other side of the campus. 

Lizzie casually converses with Miranda. "Miranda, we've been at the top of the food-chain in this school for the entire year but now I feel intimidated. Am I going insane?" 

"You're not insane!" A familiar voice bounds into Lizzie's ears from behind them. Lizzie and Miranda turn and see Gordo's face. But for some reason, after the conversation on the bus, Lizzie saw him differently and it made her feel different around him as well. 

"Umm...Lizzie?" Gordo attempts to snap her out of this state of confusion. 

"Um, yeah. Hey Gordo, what's up?"

 "Wouldn't you like to know. But unfortunately first period is about to begin so I suggest we go to our classroom before we get into...trouble..." Gordo had a different tone in his voice, like a new confidence to him. It was written all across his face and Lizzie was drawn to it. Maybe because those naive emotions she had felt as the fourth grade Lizzie walking around with a crush on Gordo came flooding back. But for the first two classes they had together, Lizzie stared at him and talked with him and took advantage of every smile she could flash at him. But she sensed that Gordo didn't notice it at all. 

Then lunch came along. Miranda and Lizzie sat down across the table from each other and talked about what may or may not happen between Miranda and Ian. 

"I think he likes me! He passed me a note in 2nd period! And then...he WINKED at me!" Lizzie and Miranda squeal. 

"I'm so happy for you Miranda!"

 Gordo swings a leg over the bench and faces Lizzie, "What's the news?"

 "Ian WINKED at me!" Miranda exclaimed. 

"Awesome! So you might bag him! I'll put in a good word for you next period."

 "NO GORDO! HE'LL THINK I'M DESPERATE!"

 "But...you are." Gordo states the obvious. 

"Ok, talk to him." Gordo pauses for a minute while Miranda continues to hunt her plate for choice pieces of food. 

Gordo then turns to Lizzie again, "So Lizzie, wanna go do something after school? See a movie maybe?" 

Lizzie feels awkward, "Umm...sure! Miranda, do you want to co-"

 Gordo interrupts, "She is. Because of this whole social outing being his idea because he wants to go out with you- oops!" 

Miranda looks at Gordo with her eyes dilated, "Oh....my...God. Are you serious? Because if you're not serious I will KICK YOUR ASS!"

 Gordo pauses, "Go ask him yourself! He's right over there." Points to Ian on the other side of the field, "You know, staring at you." Miranda looks over to him and sees that he is doing exactly that. 

"Thank you Gordo." She whispers. Miranda stands and walks over to Ian with poise and class. 

"Gordo! That was so adorable!" 

"THANK YOU! Someone finally recognizes me for my visual appeal!"

 The too grin at each other. Then they both look down and realize that Lizzie's hand has worked its way onto Gordo's thigh.


	4. Preparation

*Hey so far I've gotten one review! Despite the low number it's still such a great feeling! Thanks you guys! SO MUCH!*  
  
Later that day in sixth period Miranda handed Lizzie a note that read Miranda: Turns out Ian has liked me since JUNIOR YEAR!! And you'll never guess what car he drives! Wait...maybe I should ask him. Anyways, Gordo's gonna pick us up at your house at like...6:00 right? Lizzie: Yeah, that's the plan. Miranda: Lizzie, you don't sound very excited! Or maybe I'm too excited. But be happy! Lizzie: I just don't know why I'm going with Gordo and not Jake. Miranda: Yeah, that is weird. But then again Ian isn't exactly Jake's biggest fan. I think they came from the same school right? Lizzie: Yeah, Brighton High. Miranda: Yeah...whatever. But, Gordo's just a friend. You're just as friends! So stop worrying about Jake! Lizzie: I just don't want him to feel left out. Miranda: Well, you'll see him over the weekend! Don't sweat it! Lizzie: I guess. OOH! Five minutes left of class!  
So after school Lizzie, Miranda and Jake clambered onto the yellow school bus in their regular seats. Before Lizzie and Miranda got off at their stop, Lizzie and Jake exchanged a less emotional hug and a peck on the cheek from Lizzie to Jake. Jake watched her walk off the bus and turning a corner with Miranda.  
Lizzie and Miranda entered the house greeted by Lizzie's mom, "Hey girls! How was your day? Miranda, are you staying for dinner?"  
Miranda answered, "No because Gordo's gonna pick us up around 6 o'clock to go see a movie with Ian." Miranda let out a squeal with his name.  
"Well, good for you Miranda! It's about time you two got together."  
"Thanks!" The girls turned and headed up the stairs for Lizzie's room. When they reached the top of the stairs they turned and walked into Lizzie's room. Miranda settled herself on the bed and threw her backpack beside the bed. Lizzie threw open her closet door and shuffled around with different shoes, slipping her foot into every other heel sampling. "Ok Lizzie," picks up the phone Lizzie left stranded on the bed earlier this morning an dials a number, "Let's call Ian." Lizzie could care less about the phone call and continues posing with different pumps and sandals adorning her delicate feet. Lizzie would catch every other word Miranda would spit into he phone. Lizzie could sense Miranda's anxiety.  
Lizzie held out a hand meaning she wanted the phone. Miranda quickly gave an introduction, "Just a minute Ian, Lizzie wants to talk to you."  
Miranda passed off the phone, "Hey Ian, what's up?"  
"Nothing. And it's sad."  
"Oh that sucks. So you're excited for the movie? Speaking of which, what are we seeing?"  
"Uhh, I don't know, some chick flick Gordo said you wanted to see, Lizzie." Ian replied.  
"Oh. Well, here's Miranda." Lizzie handed off the phone back to Miranda's eager hands.  
"Hey, Ian? I'll see you at the movie, Lizzie and I have some stuff to do. Alright, bye." Miranda pushed the off button and set the phone in it's cradle. "So, how'd I handle it?" Miranda asked her best friend for approval.  
"Perfectly! I love how you just ended it there!"  
"Leaves more for tonight!"  
"Keepin' the mystery...that's cool. Now should I wear sandals or heels?"  
"Who cares? I'm the one with the date!"  
"Right..." Lizzie pauses, "I forgot Jake wasn't coming."  
"Doesn't matter. So what should I wear? Sandals or heels?"  
"HEELS! STRAPPY STRAPPY HEELS!!" Lizzie exclaimed as if it were so obvious. The two giggle and continue to raid the closet for perfect apparel.  
5:58pm. read the clock when the door bell rang. Gordo stood outside where the sky had already gotten dim and the sun had halfway set. After a minute or so the door opened to him and Gordo was greeted by a very seductively dressed Miranda. "Hey Gordo. Just a sec, Lizzie's finishing up with her hair." Miranda was wearing Lizzie's red peasant top and black miniskirt along with her own black heeled sandals.  
"Miranda, you look-" Gordo was cut off by Lizzie's entrance. Miranda whipped her head around when she heard Lizzie's creaking bedroom door hinges sound off.  
Lizzie made her way down the white carpeted stairs wearing a short grey skirt with a butterfly chain around the waist, a white haulter top (very low cut) and black (strappy) heels. Her hair in light waves. Gordo just wanted to fall into her and caress the soft waves that surrounded the beauty in her face.  
"-Gorgeous" He finished. Lizzie's eyes met his but she suddenly looked down at the floor and bit her lower lip. Gordo wished he could kiss those lips and make her his.  
"Hey Gordo." Lizzie said normally but with an airy tone. They were standing right in front of eachother and a long pause filled the space Gordo wished didn't exist.  
"Let's go! Ian's waiting!" Miranda insists and pushes the two out the door and into the car.  
"Ok, Miranda you're sitting in the back seat?" Lizzie asked.  
"Sure. We're meeting him at the theatre right?"  
"Yeah." Gordo nods his head. In return Miranda squeals in one last attempt to release that excess excitement. Gordo starts the car and looks over to Lizzie who is staring out the windshield and glances over at Gordo's stalling.  
"Gordo? Are we gonna move now?" Lizzie hints.  
"Yeah, just warming her up." He replies.  
  
*tee hee! That last comment goes TWO WAYS! WHEEEEEEEEE! Ok, thanks for reading guys! see ya! I'll update SOON! PROMISE!* 


	5. Yeah, They'll Last

*Hey everyone, so far two reviews from the same person but I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU'LL MAKE MY DAY! I just want to know that I'm being heard. Thanks all!*  
  
Gordo continues to drive but also continues to be kept distracted by Lizzie's appearance. Lizzie notices him checking her out but thinks nothing of it. "So Lizzie," he checks on Miranda in his mirror, "You seein' Jakie- boy over the weekend?"  
"Maybe, why?" Lizzie has a concerned tone in her voice.  
"Oh, no reason. After tonight Miranda and Ian might be hangin' out an awful lot so I thought maybe we could get together." After this statement Lizzie gets VERY uncomfortable. "And by get together I mean...hang out...and stuff. You know...like tonight."  
"Yeah. Sure Gordo."  
"After all it is the weekend after graduation and I still haven't planned everything out so, it'll be nice to have my friends with me."  
"Yeah. Sure Gordo." Lizzie repeats hesitantly.  
Gordo plays counselor for the minute, "Lizzie, you seem real...distant."  
"Well," Lizzie stumbles over her words, "I'm just...I just don't want to distract you while you're driving."  
Gordo pays closer attention to the road now that he hears Lizzie is concerned, "Well, yeah. I just thought that we should get in some conversation before the movie starts so we don't piss off our fellow movie- goers."  
Lizzie nods along spacing out and focusing on the cars as Gordo's passes them on the road. Another awkward silence takes hold of them. "So Gordo, the three of us should really hang out over the summer." She tries to get past the awkwardness of having a boyfriend and having her best friend flirt with her.  
"Yes, you are so very right." Gordo admits, "We can go up to my parents' lake house."  
"Oh I love that place!" Lizzie feels far more comfortable now that they're talking about neutral territory and less seeing into the future topics, "The water is so pretty during the summer, it's the perfect time of year! Why aren't your parents going?"  
"They have some business to take care of in some...country. So expect another boat-load of souveniers and crap." Gordo says jokingly. But it worked and Gordo sees this when he looks over at Lizzie and she's giggling and brushes her hair back behind her shoulder gently with the back of her hand baring her neck to Gordo.  
"Sounds great Gordo." She says a little too invitingly.  
"Movie theatre, next turn." Says Miranda proudly after reading a sign on the side of the street. Gordo makes a wide turn and follows the road onto a strip-mall and across the street from that is the Hilldrige Multiplex. He navigates the old Chevy into a parking lot and parks in a space close to the entrance.  
The three plow out of the car and walk up to the doors. Several people are standing outside. Couples kissing, employees taking breaks for a smoke or two, parents and their toddlers waiting for tickets to the next Disney animation, and then there was Ian. Ian was taller than Gordo by a couple inches with lighter hair, but not light enough to take away any mystery to him. He had crystal blue eyes which intrigued Miranda the most. The second she laid eyes on him she developed a walk, a new swing in her hips, a seductive strut like she were making her way down a cat-walk. And he noticed it. He stood up straight from his rest against the rough brick wall and greeted her with a slick kiss on the hand. It was very Gone With The Wind's Rhett Butler of him. And it made her feel like she really had the catch of the day. Gordo and Lizzie traveled behind resuming their responsibility as the chaperones of the evening. They caught up with the new couple and Miranda made an introduction.  
"Ian, you know Gordo and this is Lizzie." Miranda said naturally.  
Ian shook hands with Gordo, "Nice to see you again, Gordo." He turned to Lizzie. "And Lizzie, you look prettier than your voice sounds on the phone."  
"Ain't that the truth!" Gordo chimed in. Lizzie flashed each of them a smile. But the one Gordo recieved seemed forced or, unwilling.  
Miranda changed the subject, "So let's go get tickets!" Ian nodded and took her hand leading her to the box office. Gordo and Lizzie trailed behind.  
When they reached their turn to get tickets Gordo handed him a 20 dollar bill for him and Lizzie and Ian paid for himself and Miranda, "Four tickets for 'Death And Gore Galore' please." And he handed the woman the money and passed out tickets to the group. The four headed inside the theatre.  
Lizzie turned to Gordo, "Right Gordo, a real 'chick flick' huh?"  
Gordo shrugs his shoulders as if he had nothing to do with the choice of the movie, "Hey, Ian ordered 'em!"  
Miranda joined the conversation, "You guys, it's fine." She made sure Ian was out of earshot, "As long as I can cling to him when I get 'scared!'" She laughs, "Like I get scared at movies!"  
"Hey Miranda, wanna come pick out some stuff from the concessions?" Ian asks politely and grins at her.  
"Yeah, sure!" Miranda walks off while Ian leads her to one of the lines with his arm around her back.  
Gordo and Lizzie watch them in yet another silence. Gordo decides to make conversation while both of them continue to watch the new couple, "So Lizzie. You think they'll last?"  
Lizzie turns her head to look at Gordo while he still looks at Miranda and Ian. She smiles without taking her eyes off the side of his face, "Yeah...I think they'll last."  
  
*WHEEEEE! Ok, so this chapter sucks. But once I upload this, I'm starting on the next one to get my ideas out! Mkay! Thanks all! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 


	6. The Movie Theatre

*Ok you guys it really sucks not getting reviews so after this chapter I need at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Just letting you know...*  
  
The four head into the theatre with all their snacks at hand. Ian insists that he and Miranda sit up close but Lizzie didn't want to be that close to a movie screen with a horror film on it and wanted to sit in the back on the theatre. She also didn't want to sit alone so Gordo accompanied her to the very back row in the center. This way they could keep an eye on Ian and Miranda and enjoy the movie without the fear of anything creeping up on them from behind which Lizzie said was definetly a plus.  
The previews were rolling and Lizzie and Gordo were both extremely bored. Gordo was holding a tub of popcorn in his lap and reached down to grab a handful every now and then. Lizzie felt a little hungry and reached over into the bucket and grabbed some popcorn. Gordo thought to himself 'Woah, she just reached a few inches away from my...area...'  
Lizzie noticed this strange look on his face and decided to ask him about it, "Umm, Gordo? Are you ok?"  
Gordo looked over at Lizzie and saw how gorgeous she was. "Uh, yeah." He watched her hand play with the condensation on the outside of Gordo's drink. Her fingers playfully wiping the tiny layer of water from the condensed paper. He saw the back of her hand and the bones and veins it's soft skin concealed. He saw her delicate wrist extend with her forearm lightly sprinkled with moles connected to her elbow and upper arm all the way up to her bare shoulder and collar bone. And her neck, her innocent neck he wished he could caress with his lips. He tried to stop thinking like he was.  
Gordo and Ian had worked out this theatre seating arrangement so Gordo could make his move. Like Miranda, Gordo didn't want to never see Lizzie again and not know what would have been if he had only taken a chance. And he did, with Ian's help. Gordo had suddenly come out of his trance when he realized Lizzie was whispering to him, facing him. Lizzie had gotten a little thirsty from the popcorn, "Hey Gordo, can I have some of your drink?" Lizzie had carelessly forgotten to get her own and thought it would be cheaper just to share with Gordo.  
"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Gordo turns forward again and tries to focus on the movie but then his eyes get caught to the right again watching Lizzie lean forward, reach for his drink and with her other hand place a few fingers on the straw and position it between her two plump, pink, glossy lips. She takes a few sips and replaces the large cup back in the holder at the end of the arm rest. Lizzie continues to watch the movie. Her jaw suddenly drops and she and the rest of the theatre shriek. Lizzie is scared easily and turns toward Gordo and huddles at his side. Her fists, clenched together with fear, met at his chest.  
Gordo looked over at the screen and saw a masked mad man hacking up some prom queen. His eyes glanced over to Ian and Miranda as well and he found them making out in the third row. He then turned to Lizzie and put his arms around her, comforting her. He heard her whispering, "Gordo, is it over yet?" again and again.  
"No...no yet," Gordo lied feeling the soft, smooth skin beneath his palms as his hands rested, one on her back and the other holding her head. His hand swamped within the lockes and tassles of curls and waves. Lizzie then looked up at him from his shoulder, her eyes blue and full of fear. But once they met his they calmed and Gordo and Lizzie knew they felt something for eachother.  
Lizzie slowly leaned into Gordo, both their eyes slowly shutting preparing for a kiss. Closer and closer their lips got untill Gordo softly whispered, "Let's get out of here."  
  
*WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Ok, now you have to wait untill I get 5 reviews! tee hee! And...GO!* 


	7. Trip Down Memory Lane

*Hey everyone, I decided to go ahead and update even though I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted yet, even though It's been like an hour...anywho- I totally want to give a shoutout to my most loyal fan LoopyLou1! You kick ass! Ok, that's it...bye...oh yeah...and enjoy!*  
  
Lizzie slowly opened her eyes. As Gordo made that suggestion she could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. She almost hesitated but she realized she'd go anywhere with him as long as they were always like this. She reaches beneath her seat for her purse and puts the strap over her shoulder.  
Gordo holds the bucket of popcorn in one hand and takes her hand from the arm rest with the other, stands and the two walk out of the theatre, at a brisk pace, hand in hand. They exit the theatre and run over two Gordo's Chevy. He opens the door for her and she gets in the car holding the popcorn on her lap. Lizzie giggles as Gordo runs around the car and gets into the driver's seat. He puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. Gordo and Lizzie rest for a minute.  
"What about Miranda? Is it ok to leave her with Ian?" Lizzie sounded worried but excited.  
"I've known Ian for a while. Everything is cool, he's a good guy." Gordo reassures her.  
Lizzie smirks, "And what about you David Gordon? After tonight I'm going to seriously question your impulsiveness." The two laugh.  
"My impulsiveness? You're the one with a boyfriend and yet you're running off with another guy!"  
Lizzie looks into his eyes, "I'm not 'running away' with anyone. I'm just-wait...where are we going?"  
Gordo puts the car in reverse, "Aha! A surprise!"  
"Like tonight hasn't been full of enough of those you have to spring MORE on me?" Lizzie asks jokingly.  
A long pause takes place, "Yes." Gordo says and pulls the car out of the space and continues out of the parking lot. They drive for a while catching glimpses of eachother out of the corner of their eyes.  
A series of familiar places flash outside of the window usually followed by several cars and then another familiar area. Lizzie turned to her driver, "Gordo, I need to ask you something."  
"Go ahead. Shoot." He said comforting her.  
Lizzie hesitates, "Nevermind."  
"Ok, do what you have to. But now you have to close your eyes." Gordo instructs her.  
"Umm...alright." She shuts her eyes and eventually feels the car coming to a stop. She hears Gordo open his door, and his footsteps on gravel outside of the car. Her door opens and Gordo helps her out of the car.  
"Ok, now you can't open your eyes." Gordo insists.  
"I promise." Gordo's hands cover her eyes, his warm fingertips linger on her cheekbones and eyelids. He doesn't force her eyes shut, his hands merely blanket them. They take a few steps and Gordo's hands fall to his sides.  
"Alright, now I want you to slowly open your eyes."  
Lizzie, uneasy of what she might see lifts her eyelids. She sees before her Gordo sitting on a fence in front of their old elementary school. "Gordo! Oh my God!"  
"A nice trip down memory lane huh?" Gordo chuckles.  
"Ye-wait, can we be he-are we allowed?" Lizzie asks nervously.  
"Don't worry about it! Now, I want you to walk with me." Gordo states.  
"Walk, where?" Lizzie questions.  
"You'll see." He rotates his body and hops off the two and a half feet high fence, reaches across and holds out his hand for Lizzie. She takes hold of it and slips over the side of the fence unbalanced and lands with her hands on Gordo's chest and his hands safely around her waist.  
"Sorry, I...slipped." Lizzie says shamefully staring down at her feet.  
Gordo looks down at her face and releases her from his arms. "No, um...sure. Let's keep going."  
They continue walking when an owl hoots. Remembering the movie Lizzie jumps closer to Gordo and holds his hand frightened.  
"It's okay Lizzie. You're perfectly safe." And she really felt safe with him. In his arms, in his eyes, "And here we are!" The two rounded a corner to an empty jungle gym. A field of metal and pastel colors. A land of memories.  
"OH MY GOD! I missed this place so much!" Lizzie exclaimed hysterically. "Oh! look at the swings! And the monkey bars! And the slides!"  
Gordo smiled at her ecstatic reaction, "You used to love the swings."  
She turns back to him, "That I did."  
"You used to rant and rave about how you claimed you could swing over the bar."  
"But I could Gordo."  
"Prove it." Gordo insisted. Lizzie hesitated, "Aha! You liar!"  
"I can't now, at this time of night? I'm too cold!" The two laughed.  
"You and your excuses." He takes off his brown ARMY jacket and puts it over her shoulders. The two climbed to the top of the monkey bars. Gordo sat down first with his legs spread so he could balance. His legs bent at the knees and thread themselves through two openings. Lizzie followed him and sat between his legs to 'keep warm.'  
"Gordo, do you really think I could swing over that bar?" Lizzie turned her head fo he could see the side of her face but she looked off in the distance.  
"I always want you to think you can." He looks down at her face and brushes a bit of her hair behind her ear.  
"Well, what does that mean?" She looks up into his eyes.  
"It means....that despite what you prove you can do and what everyone thinks you can't, I want you to have dreams. So tonight, when you sleep, if you dream? Dream big. And if I'm in those dreams, so be it!"  
Lizzie giggles, "You've always been this conceited, I've just forgotten."  
"You're one of those lucky ones who can adapt unlike Miranda." Lizzie smiles.  
"That's why the three of us are best friends."  
Gordo sighs and looks away from her, "Right, always going to be friends." He said as if the word 'friend' meant that was all the two would ever be.  
Lizzie tries to get him to look back at her. She reaches up with one hand and traces his jaw line with the tips of two of her fingers. He looks back into her eyes and she sees his eyes turning red around the edges. "Gordo, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just cold." He lies.  
"Well then," She grabs his arms and pulls them around her shoulders and stomache, "hold me."  
Lizzie faces forward again. A wind begins to blow and it brushes Lizzie's hair away from one of her shoulders. Gordo stares at her bare shoulder and bends his head foreward and gently kisses her collar bone. Gordo's entire body could feel Lizzie's chest throb as she would take a deep breath. He continued to lightly indulge his lips with the taste of her skin for the first time.  
  
*Tee hee! Sensuality beside the swings! Anywho- bored now! Told you this story would take a STEAMY twist! WHEEEEEEE!!!! Mkay, bye!* 


	8. Back To Reality

*Hey ya'll. 9 reviews! Not too shabby! Kick ass...mkay? Thanks to all my readers! I'm sure there are more of you and I'd like to know who you are so REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! Kick ass! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!*  
  
"Stop it." Lizzie says breathlessly. Gordo pauses as she turns her head to look at him again. Her eyes red and swollen as his were earlier.  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?" He says as he holds her tighter at the top of the monkey bars.  
She sniffles, breathing through her mouth, "You know what's wrong." She faces forward with her head tilted over where he had kissed her.  
Gordo takes a shot in the dark, "Is this about Jake?" He looks away from her.  
"No. I mean, partially but, it's also because I'm not sure what'll happen if...we...happen." Lizzie sputters out.  
Gordo sighs, "Do you really want to have this discussion now?"  
"Why? Would it come up some other time?" Lizzie turns back and looks at him. His eyes meet hers.  
"Do you not want this to happen?" Gordo asks her as he stares into her eyes. He saw the difficult position he put her in and he knows what she's going to say. But Gordo is taken by surprise as Lizzie's hands reach from within his arms to pull his face into hers, his lips onto hers. And in that cold night, surrounded by their past, they founded their future.  
Gordo suddenly pulled away and spoke, "You're gonna catch a cold."  
"Yeah, but by doing this you're gonna catch it from me anyways. And I don't think you care about that either." The two smile and face forward. Gordo rests his chin on Lizzie's head and tilts his own resting his cheek on her soft blonde hair. But suddenly Gordo's other cheek feels a tap. And another tap on his forehead. A tiny stream of liquid rolls over his brown and onto Lizzie's mass of blonde.  
"It's gonna rain." Gordo states and releases his grip from around Lizzie and stands, balancing on the thick metal bars. "Come on, let's get in the car." He holds out his hand for Lizzie to grab. She takes hold and Gordo helps her onto her feet. The two make their way down the slope of the monkey bars. Holding hands they walk back through the drizzling raindrops over to Gordo's Chevy.  
"So," Gordo turns on the car and the heater as Lizzie talks, "What do you think Miranda's thinking right now?" She smirks at Gordo.  
"Well," he turns over his wrist and looks at the time on his watch, "The movie should be letting out in about fifteen minutes." He looks over at Lizzie who's staring at his inquiring face, "You still got your ticket stub?"  
Lizzie reaches for her purse from the floor beneath her seat and rummages through the first tiny pocket on its side and holds up a tiny square piece of colored paper.  
"Alright then." Gordo puts the car in drive, makes a U-turn around the parking lot outside of the elementary school and drives back the way he came, on his way to the movie theatre.  
The Chevy pulls up into the familiar parking lot outside of the movie theatre they had only left a short while ago. Gordo navigates the two of them into the same parking space he had parked in at their last visit. Lizzie and Gordo re-enter the theatre doors and make their way into theatre 6.  
Lizzie and Gordo, without paying attention to the movie decided that instead they will watch Ian and Miranda who are now more interesting than the movie. But then the lights in the theatre brighten and people begin to file out through the aisles. Gordo and Lizzie wait at the end of their row for Ian and Miranda to walk by.  
"Hey, where'd you guys go? I got up to go to the bathroom but when I walked past you guys weren't there." Miranda explained to Lizzie and Gordo.  
"Yeah...umm..." Lizzie started.  
"My cell phone was on vibrate and it...vibrated. Lizzie didn't want me to leave her alone in the freaky movie so she came with me outside to answer the call." Gordo claimed while Lizzie nodded along.  
Miranda spoke again, "Ok, Lizzie you can tell me what really happened later."  
Lizzie looked over to Gordo not knowing what to say but decided that the best thing was to just keep calm and walk back out to the car. Ian drove himself home in his own car and Gordo dropped off Miranda first at her house.  
"Bye you guys!" Miranda shouted back from her front porch while Gordo started up the car again. Lizzie continued to watch Miranda.  
"Bye Miranda!" Lizzie waved and Miranda put her thumb and pinky finger up to her ear and mouthed the words 'call me.' Lizzie threw her head back and laughed sitting in the back seat of Gordo's Chevy.  
They drove off and stopped in front of Lizzie's house. An awkward silence filled the car.  
"So..." Gordo started, "What's going to happen tomorrow at school?" He wanted to ask what Lizzie was going to do about Jake but he decided that this was more of a neutral question and covered all aspects of the predicament they put themselves in.  
"I...don't know." Lizzie admitted but couldn't stand to be in that car with that expression on his face, "Goodnight Gordo." Lizzie opened the car door and stepped out out of the car and walked up the steps to her front door. As she opened her door she quickly looked back at Gordo watching her from his car with worry in his eyes. Lizie entered her house and disappeared from Gordo's sight.  
Gordo sat there just staring at her door and then turned his focus to Lizzie's window. He stared into her white curtains, still dark without light. But then those white curtains illuminated with a yellow sheen and he saw her sillouette through through her window enter the room. After a minute or so he saw the curtains move. They were pulled back an inch or two, not enough to reveal her if she were to look out the window. He knew she wanted to. But the curtain dropped back into place and after another minute the light disappeared. Gordo's heart sank. He faced forward at the empty road in front of him and his angry hand put the car in drive and the Chevy drove away into the cold night.  
  
*AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT!!!!!!!! POOPSIES!!!!!! But hey, at least I'm getting more reviews. But if you're reading this and you haven't reviewed, please do and I promise you a chapter a day if I can get a total of 20 reviews by Tuesday. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I love you guys! You kick ass! And trust me...the next chapter is a JUICY ONE!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!* 


	9. The Boys Room

*Howdy ya'll...today is that day I wrote chapter 7 so I'll write chapter 8 because I have NOTHING else to do! Except homework...damn....anywho- Read, enjoy, and review or I'll kick your ass! WHEEEEEEEE!!!!! SEE YA!!!!!!!*  
  
The next day Lizzie went through her usual routine and stepped out of her house embarking on the day ahead. Today she was especially nervous because she had two guys who wanted her and...she knew that Gordo was her best friend, but if she turned him into her boyfriend, what about Jake? What would happen? How would this affect her world? She decided to figure it out with Miranda before the bus came. But she hadn't told Miranda. Lizzie stood at the bus stop waiting for Miranda to emerge from down the street.  
When Miranda showed up she immediately jumped into conversation. "LIZZIE? WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT? I know you weren't answering a phone call! Ian and I checked the lobby and outside! Gordo's car was gone! Where'd you go?"  
"Hey Miranda." Lizzie said calmly.  
"OH NO! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"  
"So are you going out with Ian, you guys boyfriend and girlfriend yet?"  
"Yeah, he's so adorable! I'm really hap-LIZZIE!!!! STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Miranda blurted out hysterically.  
"I ki-" Lizzie started but then the bus pulled up beside her and she and Miranda along with other neighborhood kids clambered onto the yellow mode of transportation. Miranda and Lizzie sat in their usual seat again in front of Jake.  
"Hey babe." He greeted Lizzie with as he pulled her around to face him, "Give me some sugar!" He puckered his lips and shut his eyes waiting for Lizzie to kiss him.  
Lizzie resisted easily, "It's not good to have sugar in the morning. Try me later." And Lizzie left it at that for the rest of the ride with Jake but she continued to converse with Miranda.  
"Lizzie! What was that about? That was 'Lizzie: Ice Queen!' Not 'Lizzie: I Love My Boyfriend And I'll Kiss Him Whenever I Want!' Lizzie!" Miranda tried to get Lizzie to talk to her and figure out what was going on.  
"I just-" She cuts herself off because she didn't want Jake to hear what she was going to say, "I'll tell you later Miranda."  
"Fine...tell me later." She said playing the victim, "Wait...does this have to do with your little disappearing act last night?" Lizzie doesn't reply, "Right...you'll tell me later." Switching back to her offensive tone.  
Once they reached the school, Gordo caught up with Lizzie and Miranda, "Hey guys, what's up?"  
Lizzie was astonished at how normal he sounded. Something happened last night and she didn't think it was that hard to forget, "Not much Gordo, you?"  
"Same. What about you Miranda? I hear Ian really had fun last night." Gordo hints.  
Miranda giggles and sees that Ian is watching her from across the hall, "I'm gonna go talk to him. Bye you guys, see you first period."  
Lizzie and Gordo wave goodbye. Lizzie feels all too awkward but sees that Gordo is completely natural, "Gordo, what's going on? I mean, last night was-"  
Gordo cuts her off, "If you can act like nothing happened as soon as someone comes along, then so can I."  
Lizzie tries to explain, "Gordo, I-"  
"You what? As soon as Miranda asks questions, you freak out. She's your best friend and yet you couldn't tell her what happened because...because I don't know why you couldn't." Gordo sounds less natural.  
"Gordo, I was confused!"  
"And you were the only one?"  
"Gordo, I couldn't tell her untill I figured out how I felt about us!" Lizzie watches the expression on his face become as harsh as his tone.  
"This is about Jake isn't it. You're boyfriend, right? You've known me your whole life and maybe have feelings for me, you kiss me and decide you want to figure it all out later. I should just wait around for you to work things out right? Well I have feelings for you, and I've had them for a while now. I want to be with you and I thought that because of what happened maybe you wanted that too but I can't figure out why you would have done the things you've done if you hadn't decided on how you felt yet." He pauses and looks down at his feet, fidgeting.  
Lizzie thinks about what he's said and what she should say. She speaks softly, "Gordo, I-"  
Gordo cuts her off, "No Lizzie. If you have anything remotely comforting to say to me...just save it for your boyfriend."  
Gordo turns and storms off down the hall while Lizzie trails behind him and turns and enters the boys' bathroom, shutting the door in her face. Lizzie comes to a hault when the tiny male icon is put in her face. She takes a deep breath and pushes the door open scanning the tiled room for Gordo and spots him behind the door. He's startled when he sees her face, "Lizzie, you ca-"  
He's cut off but instead of words Lizzie reaches with one hand for the back of his head and pulls his head forward so his face is less than an inch away from her's, "Gordo, I know your upset but you have to hear me out." Instead of continuing with her argument she couldn't resist his lips and locked them together with hers in a conflicting yet passionate kiss just around the corner from three other male students. Gordo was taken aback at first but then falls into the kiss and kisses her back.  
But suddenly a voice is heard, "Lizzie, what are you doing?"  
  
*DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I hope you loved this chapter because I LOVE IT!!!!!! WHEEEEEE!!!!! NOW REVIEW OR I'LL HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! DOODLE-EE-DOOO!!!! WOOO!!!!* 


	10. Outrage

*Hey there everyone. Umm...you guys kick ass...turns out I have 19 reviews and it's Sunday so...yeah, you're definetly getting a chapter a day. I think I'm shooting for a million chapters. So I might write a couple a day just because I love you guys (and because I love REVIEWS!!!!!!!! hint hint) anywho-I'll do my best even though school is coming up. So keep me motivated and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! GRARRRRRR!!!!! WHEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!*  
  
Lizzie's eyes darted open at the sound of this voice. Gordo still swept up in Lizzie's activity was drowsy with all the surprise and his eyes showed the confusion he felt as Lizzie turns her head around forcing their lips apart and eventually loosening her grip around Gordo's neck and the back of his head.  
The voice spoke again, "Li-Lizzie what are you doing h-with him?" It was Jake with angry eyes and a furrowed brow.  
"I-" Lizzie stuttered but was saved when Gordo put his hand on her shoulder from behind her, opened the door and guided her out whispering to her.  
He said, "Wait out here for a minute." Lizzie did as she was told and walked out through the door he held open for her, "I'll handle this." She felt comforted but worried for what Jake would say later, after all, Gordo couldn't fight her fights forever.  
As the door shut, Gordo turned and submitted himself to Jake's fury. "Gordo, what the fuck were you guys doing in here?!"  
"Look-"  
Jake cut him off, "No...I want you to tell me WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE DOING IN HERE!!"  
"We weren't-"  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!! You were in here with my girl! I knew what was going on! And now you've gotta pay for your sneakin' around with that little slut!" A loud smack heard outside the door. Lizzie jumped at the sound and knew something was wrong. She turned to face the door and contemplated going in but if someone had hit someone she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire and get hurt but she was worried. Her fingertips were on the door about to push it open to let herself in untill he door was pulled open and a scowling face emerged and met her, standing right in front of her; an angry face.  
Lizzie's face turns pale, "GORDO!! You're ok? Wha-What happened? Where's Jake? What did he say? Did he hurt you?!"  
Gordo only cared to answer one question, "He called you a name." Lizzie's face wanted to crack a smile but she could only manage to form a glisten in her eye and threw her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest, and even in the busy hall she could hear his heartbeat grow faster the longer she was with him. Gordo lifted one hand from his side and placed it on her back keeping her close to him.  
"Umm, hey you guys," Lizzie turned her head around and Gordo looked up from her and they were interrupted by Ian watching them awkwardly in the hall. The two released each other from their emotional cling and stood before Ian blushing.  
"Hey Ian, what's up?" Lizzie asked nonchalantly turning her head to the side to avoid his odd and questioning eyes.  
But Ian knew what was going on, "Yeah um, Miranda didn't want to be late for class so um, she's waiting for you...first...period."  
"Yeah, um, thanks Ian. Bye." She and Ian made eye contact just before she grabbed Gordo's arm and walked away down the hall. And as Lizzie and Ian looked at each other, Lizzie saw that he was smiling with his eyes, and this assumption was confirmed when Ian winked at her, grinned and walked in the opposite direction.  
"Gordo," Lizzie whispers, "Gordo, Ian winked at me!" She sounded outraged.  
"What?" Gordo asked confused.  
"He WINKED AT ME!" Lizzie whispered hysterically.  
Gordo chuckles as they continue down the hall.  
"What's so funny?" Lizzie asked normally.  
"Nothing, it's just-" Gordo and Lizzie enter their first period class and see Miranda staring at them from her seat with a dropped jaw and wide- open eyes. Lizzie looks confused and turns her glance over to their teacher Mr. Harvey who's face looks outragous.  
"Ms. McGuire, Mr. Gordon, you too know very well that public displays of affection are against school policy." Mr. Harvey waits for the two to move but neither of them budge, "Please cease your actions and take your seats or I'll write you two up."  
Lizzie looks completely perplexed and looks over to Gordo who is just as confused. Lizzie then looks down inspecting what could possibly be causing this problem and finds that Gordo's fingers are laced with hers. Despite the simple hand-holding she immediately whipped her hand away from Gordo's and further entered the room seating herself next to Miranda with Gordo hurriedly following behind her. 'But it was so...natural...I didn't notice,' she thought to herself. She looked over to Gordo to her left who returned her glance and cracked a smile out of the corner of his mouth.  
"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS WERE DOING LAST NIGHT?!"  
  
*Sorry this one took so long you guys! I've been sick like the bejeezes. I have a sinus infection, I'm taking 8 different medicinal pills, 4 vitamin pills, 2 nasal decongestion inhalation sprays and two liquid medicines. I feel like crap and yesterday I went into two simultaneous fits of vomiting so yeah...Thanks for holdin' out though, I appreciate it. Love the reviews, keep 'em comin'! Well, we're ahead of schedule! 23 reviews and I only wanted 20! You guys kick ass! But when your bored with nothing to do, read my story, submit a review! Thanks!* 


	11. Making Plans

*Howdy! Mkay, I'm bored and all the fanfics I read haven't been updated so yeah...umm...Hope you enjoy this, even though I haven't thought of ideas yet so it might go slow because I am flying by the seat of my fanny right now, so maybe most of this will be a surprise to me too...REVIEW!!!!!!!!! GRARRRRRRR!!!!!*  
  
Lunch time came around and Lizzie knew she had to deal with the results of what had happened earlier that day; so did Gordo. Miranda walked with Lizzie back to their usual table but today was different because Gordo was walking with them, "Ok, how long has this been going on?"  
"Umm...honestly, a day and a half." Lizzie replied. Miranda looked to Gordo with an outraged expression on her face. Gordo nods.  
"But Lizzie, what about Jake?" Miranda asked believing that this was the question to stump Lizzie with.  
"Well-" Lizzie was about to answer truthfully but Jake walked straight past the three of them and Lizzie just wanted to get back to her table and eat lunch. But Lizzie caught sight of Jake's face. He had a black eye and was holding an ice-pack to his face with tiny cuts around the black swelling of the skin, "GORDO!"  
"Wh-What does that have to do with Gordo?" Miranda asked overwhelmed by everything. The three sat in their usual arrangement at their table.  
"What? He doesn't look too messed up! Besides, I didn't like how he was talking about you." Gordo stated calmly.  
"YOU DID THAT TO HIM?!" Miranda exclaimed.  
Gordo raises his hand, "Guilty." He puts his hand back down and looksat Lizzie who is sitting next to him.  
"Gordo, I thought you maybe slapped him around a bit but I didn't know you beat him with a pointed stick!" Lizzie exaggrates.  
"Hey, it was one hit, no weapons were involved."  
"Oh and that makes all the difference." Lizzie punches him playfully the arm.  
Miranda jumps in on the conversation but changes the subject, "So, you guys wanna go do somethin' again tonight? Kinda a me and Ian with you two kinda thing?"  
Lizzie and Gordo look at each other but Lizzie answers, "Umm, no I mean I definetly think you and Ian should get together, I mean, go and do stuff while you still see each other every day, you only have four days left right?"  
"Umm, ok Lizzie. But then what are you and Gordo gonna do?" This was what she really wanted to know, she used the previous question as a decoy.  
"She's comin' over to my house." Gordo interrupts before Lizzie had to make something up.  
"I am?" Lizzie asked confused and a bit rushed.  
"Umm, hey Lizzie! Wanna come over to my house tonight?" Gordo asks with a smile.  
Lizzie rolls her eyes playfully and grins.  
"You guys are so adorable!" Miranda announces, but saves herself at the last second, "In a...let's share feelings but not destroy the friendship...kind of way..." She stumbles over her words.  
"But you and Ian, I mean WOW!! Super adorable! I mean he's staring at y-!"  
"WHERE?!" She looks around frantically and spots Ian leaning against a stone wall sippin' from a can of Pepsi. "See ya!" She quickly jumps out of her seat, pauses and struts calm and collected over to Ian.  
Lizzie turns to Gordo again and finds that Gordo's been staring at her as well, "Hey," he says as she returns his look.  
"Hey, what's with the sudden planning of our evening?" She asks not expecting any answer, just trying to make conversation.  
"I'm...not sure. I guess after today's events I'm just making things up as I go." Gordo lifts his knee of the bench and props his head up on it. "Like that whole lake house getaway for the summer? Totally improvised, but it turned out to be a good idea. Sounds fun."  
"Yeah, speakin' of which, when would we leave?" Lizzie asks playing with his shoelaces.  
"When do you wanna leave?"  
"Depends on Miranda too, but doesn't matter to me. Maybe Ian can come. After all, since," she uses hand gestures to hint toward the two of them, "we happened, I don't wanna single her out, make her a third wheel and whatnot."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll give him a call later before you come over." Gordo's face look exhausted tilting to its side sandwiching his hand between his cheek and his knee. He brings up his other hand and pets the back of Lizzie hand with one finger. Lizzie feels this and turns that hand around and laces her fingers with his, binding their palms and leaning in toward him. Gordo's head quickly straightens up and waits for her lips to arrive. As they kiss in front of their peers Lizzie remembers they might see this occur and tries to wriggle her hand away from Gordo's but he gently squeezes their palms together, reminding her that it's ok. Lizzie's eyes relax as she falls further into the kiss. 


	12. The Discovery Of Three Words

*HOWDY!!!!!!! Feeling so much better! Writing has gotten my mind off all the crap going on with being ill! GRARRRRR! I wish I had money...anywho- enjoy! Hey Courtney, Jess, Kat, SaraHHHHHHH and all my other loser-friends! tee hee! Yea I know...I'm such a loser..mkay here ya go! REVIEW OR I'LL HATE YOU!!!!!!*  
  
The bell rang and school was over for the day and Miranda and Lizzie headed to the buses at the front of the school. When they stood on the bus, they couldn't sit in their usual seats because that seat was always in front of Jake and Lizzie didn't want to deal with him right now. "Come on, Miranda, let's sit right here." The two sat down in the very front seat on the right.  
"So Lizzie, any expectations for your evening at Gordo's?" Miranda asked. Lizzie grins, "OH MY G-"  
"NO! No, not that! I'm not stupid. But I'm hoping for an entertaining night. Rent a movie or something."  
"Right...." Miranda replies sarcastically.  
"So, Gordo invited us to his parents' lake house for a couple months, you think Ian might wanna go?" Lizzie asks generally.  
"Uhh, yeah! Sounds cool. I'll ask him tonight."  
"What are you guys gonna do tonight, yourselves?" Lizzie turns the tables on Miranda.  
"Oh nothing. I think dinner? I don't care, I love being around him."  
"Yeah, I love Gordo too."  
Miranda pauses and stares at Lizzie, "You LOVE him?"  
Lizzie is startled by what she heard, "Umm...I meant that I love...being around him? You know, like you and Ian. I mean come on, a day and a half of being sweet on one of my best friends...I love being around him."  
"Keep telling yourself that." Miranda dares her.  
The bus comes to Lizzie and Miranda's stop and before getting off the bus Lizzie turns back and spots Jake. She stares at him for a minute but then rolls her eyes and steps off the bus. She and Miranda exchange goodbyes and walk down seperate sidewalks.  
Lizzie opens her door, "HELLO?!" She shouts into the seemingly empty house.  
"LIZZIE?!" She hears her mom calling her from the kitchen, "COME HELP ME MAKE DINNER!!"  
Lizzie drops her stuff in the entryway and trots over to the kitchen, "Can't Mom, gotta get ready to go to Gordo's."  
"Oh, whatcha gonna do? Does Miranda need a ride?"  
"No, she's got a date with Ian. And I think Gordo and I are gonna rent a movie or somethin'."  
"Sounds fun for a couple of graduates."  
"Yeah, and Miranda, Gordo and I are gonna go to Gordo's parents' lake house for the summer.  
"Hmm...sounds fun...for a couple of graduates..." Jo reminds her.  
"Umm, yeah. So I'm gonna go upstairs now."  
"Ok, hun. Tell Mr. and Mrs. Gordon I say hi."  
"Sure Mom." Lizzie makes her way up the white carpeted stairs into her room where she shuts the door as soon as she enters, plops down on her bed. With one hand on her stomache and the other above her head in the mass of blonde curls she talks to herself, "I love him?"  
The phone rings and Lizzie sits up and grabs the phone from its cradle, "Hello?"  
"Hey Lizzie." It was Gordo.  
"Hey Gorso, what's goin' on?" Lizzie tried to sound casual.  
Gordo didn't mind the awkward question, "Not too much, got the bus home drove to get the movie. Just prepping fo-I mean...nothing."  
Lizzie sensed there was a surprise in order for tonight, "Alright then, because you're 'prepping for nothing' I should probably let you go."  
"Okay, just be ready by 5:00, I'm gonna pick you up."  
"Alright, bye Gordo." The two hang up. "Love you," Lizzie says quietly as she strokes the back of the phone with a finger or two.  
Five o'clock came around and a knock was heard at the door. Gordo waited anxiously outside the McGuire house and Lizzie slowly opened the door. Gordo looked up from his feet to see her face, positively glowing, surrounded by angelic waves. He then turned his eyes loose on the rest of her. A white peasant top with 3/4 inch sleeves, above a pair of low-riding, acid-washed flare jeans and two black sandals adorning her feet.  
"Hey." She greeted Gordo with a smile.  
"Hey. Umm, I picked up the movie, so all we need to do is go back to my place and...watch it." Gordo explained awkwardly.  
"Yeah, umm...let me just tell my mom. Just a sec." She doesn't bother to shut the door but she does disappear from view. When she returns Lizzie has the strap of a black purse around her collar-bone. "Alright, what movie did you get?"  
The two walk down the path leading to the sidewalk talking about the evening planned. Lizzie continues the conversation but reaches for Gordo's hand with her pinky finger touching his hand to let him know she wanted to hold it. Gordo walks her over to the other side of the car with their hands locked. He opens the door and Lizzie seats herself. Gordo then travels to the driver's side at a brisk pace. When the two are in the car, Gordo turns the key in the ignition starting the engine and pulls out of the neighborhood. With one hand on the gear shift and the other on the wheel Gordo drives over to his house making small talk with Lizzie and watching the long road before them.  
  
*Bow chicka bow wow! Sorry, I have a song stuck in my head! GLARGLE GLARGLE! Hey, I have a nifty idea! Because this chapter BLOWS! Why not review anyways? It'll make me heal...(whimper)(whimper)...no seriously...Review...thanks* 


	13. The First Date

*Yo, this is my fourth chapter of the day...because I have NOTHING better to do but entertain you people...But I LOVE IT! You guys better keep those reviews coming or tomorrow might not be as progress-filled as today. HA! HAHA! HAHAHA! Yes that was a threat...*  
  
When they arrived at Gordo's house, Lizzie let herself out of the car; she insisted. "Alright, now everything isn't done yet so you have to wait in the living room, ok?" Gordo explains.  
Lizzie nods, "I have no problem with surprises."  
Gordo cracks a smile out of the corner of his mouth and lets her into the house and leads her by the shoulders into the living room where she finds a couch with a bowl of popcorn resting in the corner and a DVD box propped up against the edge.  
"Ok, so...sit here, eat that, whatever. Start the movie if you want, channel surf, but I gotta take care of something ok?" Gordo asks and Lizzie nods again. "Alright, I'll be right back."  
Lizzie thought she heard him run upstairs but he had already disappeared from view. She wanted to watch the whole movie with him so she decided to search the channel guide from the remote. About five minutes later Gordo calls for Lizzie. She hears her name in the kitchen and walks over to see what was going on. The second she entered the kitchen Gordo took her hand and pulled her into the dining room. Lizzie saw a table full of food, salad, chicken, pasta, garlic bread, baked potatoes, salmon, and a bottle of sparkling cider spread out over a green table cloth along with two lit candles.  
"I had NO CLUE what you were in the mood for so I just made what I knew how to cook." Gordo said modestly.  
"You've got to be kidding me. This just-Oh my God, Gordo!" She turns around to face him and throws her arms around his shoulders and he holds her around the waist, "Gordo, this is one of the moments I wish I could call you David."  
He kisses the top of her head and walks her over to her seat, pulling out the chair like a true gentleman. Next he stops in the middle of the table to open the bottle of sparkling cider. He grabs Lizzie's glass, "What do you want, half glass or full glass?"  
"Half, I like seeing you run around." Lizzie says honestly.  
"At least I don't have the apron on." He places her glass in front of her then pours some for himself. "Now what would you like on your plate?"  
"A little of everything, please." Lizzie requests completely overwhelmed.  
Gordo does just that. Once he has everything under control he sits at the opposite end of the table and waits for Lizzie to take a bite. The second she does Gordo can't help but smile.  
"Gordo, this is amazing. I don't know how you did it but, I love it." Lizzie had been waiting to use that word and she truely meant it.  
"You're amazing. I mean you put up with that whats-his-face and still...he hasn't taken the human out of you." Gordo tries to explain.  
"Oh, don't bring him up. He was a jackass and I'm realizing that but he doesn't even compare to you. Just...know that." She looks at him as he shovels food into his mouth. Lizzie can tell he needs to open up a bit more as the evening continues.  
Dinner ends and their plates are barren, "Ready for the movie?"  
"Sure." Lizzie lifts her plate an inch from the table before Gordo stops her.  
"No, I'll get that, you can go into the living room and get the movie set up. Let me take care of this."  
"Gordo," Lizzie piles several more plates on top of hers, "I'm not a fragile little...something. I can help, so I will." She smiles and carries the stack of plates into the kitchen, sprays them down and places them in the dishwasher, "You made dinner, I can clean up."  
Gordo still doesn't want to stick her with the clean-up so he continues straightening things up. Once everything is tidy Gordo and Lizzie head into the living room to watch the movie. With full stomaches, the two plop down on the couch and Gordo turns on the movie with one elbow on the arm-rest of the couch and the remote in the same hand. Lizzie sits with her legs on the couch at an angle leaning her head on Gordo's shoulder and her body pressed up against his side. Just staring at the side of his face watching the screen she sighs. Gordo looks over to her looking up at him, "What?" He asks with a chuckle.  
"You've been good to me today." Lizzie says, her jaw bouncing on his shoulder as she speaks each word.  
"I wasn't planning on it this morning but...I'm glad you chased me into the bathroom."  
"I wasn't planning on it this morning." Lizzie mocks him playfully. She tilts her head to face the screen. Throughout the movie she rotates onto her back with her face still facing the movie, but with her head in Gordo's lap. Stroking her hair gently as she falls asleep Gordo listens to the movie while studying her left cheek covered by blonde waves.  
"Lizzie?" He whispers as the credits roll. She doesn't respond. He looks at the clock on the wall and the time reads 8:40pm. "Lizzie, are you awake?" She whimpers but he knows she's asleep and oddly he feels its perfect for him and he whispers even softer, "I love you."  
  
*WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I know that was the WORST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN beside those other shitty ones...anywho- I hope you enjoyed wasting your time. I think I liked it when I wrote it...I totally can't remember. So anyways I'm gonna go to bed now. Finished my fourth chapter of the day so I guess that's coo. So yeah...REVIEW OR I WONT BE NICE!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRR!!!* 


	14. The First Night

*Hey everyone, I know I didn't update yesterday and I'm SOOO SORRY I LET YOU GUYS DOWN! SHAME ON ME! Anywho- I'm gonna work extra hard today mkay? Gonna write a MILLION CHAPTERS! (If I have that many ideas) But yeah...I'll try my best and if the story comes out screwed...well...fuck it...you guys are more important and you know I love !!!!!REVIEWS!!!!! Yes I do...I do...hmm...maybe those words will come in handy for one of the characters in the story, eh? I don't know...la dee da dee da!*  
  
About an hour or two later Lizzie woke up on the couch wrapped in Gordo's arms, her shoulders propped up against the arm-rest, sitting in his lap. She opened her eyes to several walls which had been darkening as the evening went on. Lizzie looked up at Gordo from where she was lying and noticed their position. Her right hand and his left clutched together straight across her waist while Lizzie's left hand lay on her stomache. Gordo's right hand had been behind her head, tangled in the blonde tressles. Lizzie whispered, "Gordo? Gordo are you awake?"  
He groaned and peeked open an eye returning her glance. Clearing his throat he replied, "No."  
Lizzie released a smile and looked over at the television. the clock on the DVD player read 12:03am. "Gordo! It's past midnight! I need you to drive me home!"  
Gordo groaned again and opened his eyes fully staring back at her, "Lizzie, you can just stay over."  
"But we have school tomorrow!"  
"Yeah but no backpacks remember? The school is too worried about pranks happening and whatnot-you'll be fine." He assured her calmly.  
"But Gordo, I don't have anything I need to get ready! I don't even have clean clothes!"  
"You can wear one of my shirts, just don't worry about it. Go back to sleep." Gordo shut his eyes and picked up her hand brought it in front of him and gave the back of her right hand a little kiss.  
Lizzie smiled. She worried too much and Gordo comforted her. The only thing she had a problem with was the couch. It had grown too cushy over the years and very uncomfortable. Although she would have loved to stay with him, she crept upstairs when she was sure he was asleep and entered his room. As soon as she walked in it had been like the first time she had seen Gordo's room. The walls had a hue of dark blue from the night sky. She looked at awards on shelves, a portrait of him from elementary grades, and then turned to his corkboard on the wall. Each picture with its own thumbnail securing it to the board. Lizzie looked at pictures of Gordo, Miranda and herself. Each one triggered a memory. Lizzie grinned and touched a picture of Gordo with his head thrown back laughing.  
Although she loved revisiting those memories Lizzie was completely exhausted. She stood next to Gordo's bed and lifted her white peasant top over her head, still wearing her white tank top, placing the rejected shirt over the back of Gordo's director chair. She turned and walked to Gordo's drawers and pulled open the top drawer. Lying inside she found several pairs of boxers, some silk, some cotton, some with hilarious patterns. She picked out a pair of cotton...for comfort. After unbottoning and unzipping, Lizzie had successfully pulled herself out of her jeans. Those also went on the chair. She stepped into the boxers and glanced at herself for a moment in the mirror. She frowned. Her hair was a mess. She reached for her right wrist and twisted her hair into a sloppy bun high up on her head. She felt a chill in the room and rubbed her hands up and down the opposite arm while walking slowly over to Gordo's bed. The worked her way under the covers. The sheets were cold at first but she knew in a few minutes the comforter would keep her toasty warm.  
About thirty minutes later Gordo woke up on the couch. slowly opening his eyes he noticed Lizzie was gone. He thought she might be in the bathroom so he walked around the corner but the bathroom light wasn't on. He figured she must have been upstairs. Once reaching the second floor he tried the upstairs bathroom as well but Lizzie wasn't there. He then decided he wanted a change of clothes and opened his bedroom door. And there she was. His girlfriend was in his bed. He smirked but remembered what he came in the room for and walked to his drawers. Sliding open the first one he picked out a pair of plaid, flannel pajama pants. Worried Lizzie might wake up he made this change quickly. Gordo was afraid that sleeping in the bed with her might make her uncomfortable even though he wouldn't dream of taking advantage of Lizzie. Gordo stood staring at the bed for a few minutes. He didn't want her to be alone, wake up alone and he truely wanted to be around her but he respected her.  
Gordo turned toward the door and had a hand on the handle but then heard a soft voice, "Just get in the bed." Lizzie moaned from the right side of the covers. Gordo didn't know if she was sleep-talking or not but he decided on staying anyway. He lifted the covers and climbed in on the left side making sure to leave her plenty of space lying on his back. Lizzie was facing him, asleep. Gordo watched her face turn into shapes and shut his eyes, her image imprinted on the inside of his eyelids. He still couldn't sleep. Opening his eyes he planned on glancing around the room but always turned back to Lizzie. Her hand was on his stomache. But then she stretched her arm out in her sleep as if she were turning over but only her arm moved. Her palm reached the top of his chest and the side of her index finger tickled his neck as it rested between his pecs. He expected she'd move again in about five or ten minutes. But then her hand began moving...downward. He thought it might return to his abs but it kept traveling. It had reached the waistband of his flannel pants and the tips of her fingers were slipping beneath the loose band when Gordo reached with his right hand grabbing her by the wrist. He then placed the hand back at her side and watched her sleep untill his heavy eyelids shut themselves.  
The next morning Gordo woke up to a slight touch on his cheek. He turned his head to the side and saw Lizzie. Her hair wasn't perfect, that was true, but her face looked so clean and fresh, her hair so soft and blonde in the sun streaming through the windows. She had been stroking his cheek trying to get him to wake up. "Hey." He groaned as he stretched his arms up over his head.  
"Gordo, I just realized something."  
"What?" He said as he exhaled from the long stretch.  
Lizzie stood, twirled around plopped down next to him on the bed, "I don't have my make-up."  
Gordo chuckled, "Lizzie, for once, just go to school without it. You've been wearing it for so long I had forgotten what was underneath it. And you look even more gorgeous without it."  
Lizzie turned to face him, "You think I'm gorgeous?"  
Gordo sat up and put his arms around her waist, pulled her towards him and kissed her despite the morning breath. When their lips parted her eyes were still shut but he answered her, "Radiant."  
Lizzie put one hand behind his neck and the other on his cheek forcing another kiss. So caught up in this and what she had been holding back from last night, she slowly leaned back. She could feel Gordo's weight shifting onto her, his hands still where he intended for them to be, securely on her waist. One of Lizzie's hands went from his cheek to his back pulling frantically on his shirt trying to take it off. Gordo let go, sat upright and lifted the shirt over his head and onto the bed. Lizzie raised her arms and Gordo returned, only inches between them. Lizzie's one hand was behind his neck while the other kept between his shoulder blades. She pushed on his back pulling him even closer untill the space between them no longer burdened them and Gordo's body rested completely on top of hers. They continued with their embrace and kissed passionately. Gordo's lips paused for a second and he said to her, "Lizzie, I love you." Lizzie turned her head away so Gordo wouldn't see her grin. She wanted to tell him. Lizzie turned back and pulled his head in, giving him one last kiss before she told him. But the kiss seemed to last longer than she had anticipated but she wanted to keep him waiting untill just the right moment. Suddenly she felt something, Gordo's hand was creeping up her side, sliding up the side of her shirt. She felt it moving upward but quickly turned her head away.  
"Gordo get off me." She said slightly pushing up against his shoulders. The hand had paused and retreated.  
"What?" He mumbled confused.  
"Gordo! GET OFF ME!!" She yelled as she pounded her fists on his shoulders and pushed him off of her onto his side when he let up a little. Lizzie ran over to the wall and pressed her back to it covering her mouth with one hand shocked at what had happened. 


	15. Consoling Lizzie

*Howdy ya'll...Lizzie has a very logical reason for the whole 'get off me' thing...anywho- hope you enjoy, and if you do, don't be scared to submit a review! THANK YA! WOOT! WOOT!*  
  
"Li-Lizzie! What's going on?! What's wrong?!" Gordo asked, not shouting but confused and feeling a bit toyed with.  
Lizzie slowly lowered her hand and timidly spoke, "I would have-" Lizzie paused for a moment and then turned and darted out of the room and down the stairs. Gordo stood up straight on his knees on the bed for a few seconds trying to figure out what she meant. The second it dawned on him all the color drained from his face, he had realized how he had touched her. And he realized that he would have to and was afraid of what she might be thinking.  
Gordo jumped out of the bed grabbed the clothes hanging from the back of his chair and followed her path downstairs. He found her sitting on the very bottom step hugging her legs to her chest. Gordo slowly descended to each step quietly not wanting her to run away from him again. When Gordo reached her he sat down on the same stair. Gordo started softly, "Li-"  
"Gordo," she cut him off, "Please...take me to Miranda's."  
Gordo looked down and let out a deep breath, "Lizzie, I-"  
"Please." Lizzie didn't look at him at all. Gordo stood and walked around a corner to the hall closet and took out one of his jackets. Walking back over to Lizzie he put it around her shoulders. Lizzie clutched the zippered ends and pulled them wrapping herself in it. Gordo opened the door for her. He knew she didn't want him to touch her right then. Gordo trailed behind her.  
The two sat in a silence out in Gordo's Chevy. Gordo wanted to talk things out but Lizzie just needed some breathing room. Eventually they were sitting outside Miranda's house. Gordo shut off the car.  
"Lizzie, I n-"  
"Thanks...Gordo. I'll...I'll see you at school." Lizzie reached for the door handle and let herself out of the car. Gordo watched her walk to Miranda's front door in his boxers and jacket. Lizzie turned her head as if she were to look back but hesitated and faced forward again. Lizzie knocked on the door and was greeted instantly by Miranda.  
Miranda looked confused, "Lizzie! What are you doing here?" Miranda looked over her shoulder at Gordo's Chevy. Gordo looked pretty pissed and drove away without looking at them again.  
"I...we...almost." Lizzie fumbled with her words.  
"You almost what?"  
Lizzie looked down at her feet and Miranda knew what Lizzie meant, "God, I'm stupid, get inside." Lizzie walked inside with Miranda guiding her by the shoulders.  
The two were sitting on Miranda's bed in her room, "Miranda, we only have fifteen minutes untill we have to go catch the bu-"  
"No, you need me and there's all the time in the world just...talk to me Lizzie." Miranda looked over at her but Lizzie hung her head.  
Suddenly Lizzie's face turned to her, "Miranda...I would have given myself to him. We were kissing and he was on top of me on the bed and he told me he loved me. I was happy because I wanted to tell him that too but it took to long I guess and he starting reaching up my shirt and I just didn't want that to be where I tol-and how he could say that right then I...I just don't know how to act anymore." Lizzie's face was bright red, her eyes watering.  
"But he loves you. And...you love him, right?" Lizzie nods to Miranda's querie, "Then you need to talk to him and tell him what's wrong before he thinks you don't love him Lizzie."  
Lizzie took a deep breath, "Can I get dressed now?"  
Miranda nodded and watched Lizzie as she shuffled through the coat hangers wondering how she could keep this inside her and trying to find out what she might really feel for Gordo. Miranda got tired of thinking fast and she decided to put on her eyeliner on in front of the wall mirror while Lizzie changed.  
The two soon made their way downstairs and walked out of the house to the bus stop. Once at school Lizzie and Miranda filed through the doors along with all the other kids and came to stand around their regular spot looking around for Gordo, "Where is he?" Asked Miranda.  
Lizzie thought for a minute and turned to face the bathrooms. Sure enough Gordo was sitting with his knees up resting his elbows on them looking a little worried. Lizzie approached him stood towering over him, her back against the wall and slid down so she was right beside him, "Gordo, I'm sorry." Gordo didn't say anything, "Gordo please say something."  
"You made it sound like I was about to rape you or something." Gordo spoke.  
"I overreacted, I know. But after you told me...what you said I wanted to tell you the same thing, I had been waiting the night before to tell you. But I didn't want to say it with your hand up my shirt.  
"Did I take it too far?" Gordo asked nervously.  
Lizzie shook her head to confirm this, "No, Gordo. It was just a bit too fast, we'd been going out for two days and already I was about t-" Lizzie stopped herself.  
"Me too." Gordo looked up at her. They both cracked smiles. Lizzie tilted her head over and rested it on his shoulder. Gordo looked around the hall and saw Miranda standing around the corner. She waved and mouthed the words 'are you ok?' Gordo laughed silently and nodded. Miranda gave a thumbs-up and put up her index finger mouthing 'First period!' Gordo nodded again and Lizzie looked up at him, "Ready for class?" He asked. Lizzie smiled. 


	16. Ready By Five

*Hey hey hey! It's today! Ok, I have no idea what I meant because I'm all fucked up and what not. Anywho- You need to review before I seriously doubt your commitment to me! BRARRRRR!!!! I LOVE (a guy)!!!! WHEEEEEE! Anywho- Please review just so I know that you're reading my story (if you haven't reviewed already) because my readers mean so much to me and I won't continue if my readers don't review and support me. I don't want reviews that say "wow. great. update." Props to VaSinFlor for givin' me my BESTEST AND MOST FAVORITEST REVIEW EVER!!!!!!! GAAAAAAA!!!!! Mkay...here ya go...*  
  
Lunch time crept around from out of nowhere and Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda went over to their table. Lizzie and Miranda sat down but Gordo said he'd be back in a minute. Lizzie and Miranda conversed, "Lizzie, how are you and Gordo?"  
Lizzie let out a deep breath and looked behind her at Gordo who was buying a chocolate malt from the dessert stand outside the building, "Perfect."  
Gordo turned and was continuing back over to his lunch table and Lizzie quickly faced Miranda not wanting him to know that she knew what he was doing. Gordo put one leg over the bench on each side of Lizzie. She scooted on the edge of her seat so he could sit down. He brought his treat in front of him behind her back, opened it up and took out a spoonful. Lizzie looked back at him, opening her mouth and consuming the chocolate ice-cream. She quickley brought her hand to her mouth preventing herself from having it ooze out of the corners of her mouth, "Good?" Gordo asked.  
"Very!" She said nodding her head. Gordo brings the entire container in front of her and places it on the wooden surface, "All mine?"  
"Mhm." Gordo confirms.  
Lizzie lifts the lid of the large cup and sees inscribed by spoon in the chocolate malt an 'I' a heart and a 'U.'  
Lizzie giggles picks up the spoon and eats more off of her plate then hands the ice-cream back to Gordo, "Done already?" He asked as he lifted the lid. His message was still there but written beneath it was the word 'more.' Gordo wrapped his arms around her waist and smelled her hair.  
Miranda broke the silence, "YOU GUYS ARE SO ADORABLE!"  
Later that day Lizzie and Miranda stepped onto the bus to ride home. But they did not sit in their usual seat in the front. Lizzie walked past the seat and sat in the fire exit seat. She did not sit with Miranda who chose to sit in the front. Lizzie was next to Jake, "Li-Lizzie. What are you doing here?"  
"I thought we should talk," Lizzie said normally as if talking to him was no big deal. She looked over to Miranda who was watching them. Lizzie cracked a smile and Miranda nodded.  
"About what?" Jake wondered.  
Lizzie turned to him, "You can't convince me you're fine with all this." Jake shrugs. His eye was still swollen from Gordo's impact. Jake casually covered his eye making it seem like he was tired, "Or with that." Lizzie meant his eye.  
"Lizzie. How long had it been going on for?" Jake asked a bit hurt.  
Lizzie smiled, "About twelve hours."  
Jake let out a small laugh and faced Lizzie uncovering his eye, "Just look what he did! Man, that kid looks whimpy but he's got some fury."  
"Hey that's my boyfriend you're talking about." As soon as Lizzie said this she regretted it not wanting to make Jake feel horrible.  
Jake looked her in the eye, "I miss you Lizzie. And I know I was never there like Gordo or treated you like Gordo. But...I miss you. You're perfect."  
Lizzie looked back at him, "This is my stop Lizzie said." Jake didn't understand immediately but then the bus stopped. But before standing up Lizzie kissed him on the cheek, "I don't care what you said or what you would have done to him if he hadn't mangled you but I appreciate everything. You were never an inconvenience and I won't hold anything against you. Call me if whenever you need me. Just because I'm holding someone else's hand doesn't mean I won't lend you one if you need it." Lizzie stood and filed out of the bus.  
When she stepped off the bus Miranda met her, "Come on, let's go." Lizzie and Miranda walked to Miranda's house, "So you had a nice chat with Jake?" Miranda asked sitting on her bed while Lizzie picked out what she would wear for school tomorrow. Lizzie was spending the night at Miranda's in her basement.  
"I tried to make it as short as I c- hey, did you already get the movie?" Lizzie asked.  
"Uhh...yep! 'Killer Infestation Part 2.'"  
"Hey can I call Gordo quickly?" Lizzie wondered.  
"Ok, but I have to be on the other extension so I won't be left out!" Miranda headed downstairs to grab the other cordless phone and headed back up to the room, "Check."  
Lizzie picked up the phone on Miranda's nightstand and dialed Gordo's number. After two rings someone picked up, "Hello?"  
"Hey Gordo."  
"Lizzie, hey! What's up?"  
"At Miranda's, you?"  
"Well, do you girls think you could be ready at five?"  
Lizzie looked at her clock and saw the time was four o'clock, "Umm, sure...why?"  
"Well it's about fifteen minutes to Ian's and back, so if we're gonna go then you guys have to be ready by five."  
"For what?" Lizzie asked again.  
"We're goin' out tonight. Just be ready at five I'll pick you guys up." Gordo hung up.  
  
*HMMM!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE THEY GOING????????????? YOULL NEVER KNOW! KIDDING WHEEEEEEE!!!!! SEE YA! REVIEW FO' I KICK YO ASS!!!!!* 


	17. The Way You Look Tonight

*Hey...Alright...la de da blah blah blah like you really read the crap I write here...anywho- Review enjoy and all that shit...*  
  
Lizzie and Miranda look at each other from across the room hanging up their phones. Lizzie breaks the silence, "A surprise date with Gordo?"  
"A romantic rendezvous with Ian?"  
The two let out a tense squeal and continue frantically raiding drawers and closets for the perfect outfit...or at least two perfect outfits. Lizzie decides on a pink long wide sleeved shirt with slit-sleeves and a white miniskirt with a hem just below her mid-thigh. She finishes it off with a pair of black strappy sandals with a two inch heel. Miranda dressed herself in a red tank top, a sheer white overshirt and a black miniskirt ending just above her knee with comfy, modernized mary-janes. She also wore her hair up in a sloppy bun while Lizzie tied her hair in two tight braids trailing down in front of her shoulders.  
Lizzie was searching Miranda's room for the perfect necklace to add to her ensemble when the doorbell rang. Lizzie looked to Miranda who peeked out from inside the closet, "Those are the boys." Miranda said to Lizzie, "You ready?"  
Lizzie nodded and decided to go bare-neck. She didn't mind because the first time Gordo had ever touched her romantically was when he kissed her neck on the monkey bars. She headed downstairs and opened the front door. Lizzie laid her eyes on Gordo wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long- sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved shirt, "Hey Gordo! You look great!"  
"Thanks but...you...my God!" Lizzie blushed and stepped forward giving him a tiny peck on the cheek.  
Miranda peeked out from behind Lizzie, "So Gordo, where's Ian?"  
"He's in the car, I wanted to collect you ladies so we could quick be on our way." Gordo explained, "By the way Miranda you look amazing." He turned to Lizzie, "Sorry I had to say that."  
"I know," Lizzie smiled at Miranda, "It's the truth." Miranda smiled back.  
"Now come on! I wanna see Ian!" Miranda passed the other two and headed for Gordo's Chevy grinning with excitement.  
"Wow. You think she's excited?" Lizzie asked watching Miranda hop in the car next to Ian.  
"I don't know. That Miranda really covers up her emotions." He pauses then takes her hand. "Alright we'd better head out."  
Gordo leads Lizzie to the car and opens her door like a gentleman. He then seats himself and drives the four off to their destination.  
"Alright Gordo, what's the big secret?" Miranda asked from the backseat.  
"Why, Miranda I happen to have NO idea what your speaking of." Gordo replies defensively.  
"We're going to a restaurant." Ian tried to clear the air.  
"IAN! Not cool man..." Gordo complained.  
"Sorry I just thought they should know!" He smiled at Miranda who kissed his cheek.  
"A restaurant, eh?" Lizzie asked slyly.  
"Yes, very fancy."  
"Ooh! Fancy! Sounds...fancy!" Miranda confuses herself.  
"Yes, quite. So, here we are," Gordo says as he pulls into a dark parking lot.  
"Gordo, this place looks deserted." Lizzie states the obvious with a frightened tone.  
Gordo steps out of the car, "Trust me." He walks around the car and opens her door. Lizzie slowly steps out taking Gordo's hand.  
Ian gets out of the car and holds it open for Miranda who scoots across the seat and steps out, Ian putting his arm around her shoulders, "Gordo I'm really not sure about this." Lizzie said timidly.  
"Me neither Gordo," Miranda chimed in.  
"You guys. It's cool. You'll love this place." Gordo opened a large heavy metal latched door and the four walked down a dark stair case and around a narrow hallway. Lizzie squeezed Gordo's hand the deeper they went into the basement-like area. "It's alright." Gordo lifts their hands and kisses her knuckle.  
They suddenly reach another door. Gordo knocks twice and the door slowly opens revealing a young woman in her early twenties greeting them with a smile, "Hello Sirs and Ma'ams, will you be drinking tonight?"  
"I'm afraid not." Gordo replied sounding sophisticated.  
The young woman nods and opens the door allowing them in instructing them to turn left where they reach another young woman, "Hello. Party of four?"  
"Yes Ma'am." Gordo confirms politely.  
The hostess grabs a few menus, "Right this way." She leads them into a lighter room with a large stage with crimson curtains and several tables surrounding it. Many couples were dining but they seemed about a decade older than the four of them. A large black grand piano sat on the right side of the stage while the long wooden planks remained barren with no one other than the pianist on stage gently stroking melodies on the white and black keys.  
The four are seated in a booth near the left side of the room, "I'll return in a moment with water and drink orders."  
Gordo acknowledged her with a nod, "Thank you." The hostessed returned to her post as another couple entered from around the corner.  
The booth was in a right angle shape, Gordo and Lizzie with their backs on the side against the wall and Ian and Miranda facing the stage. The two girls sat on the inside while the boys sat on the outer seats.  
"Gordo, is this some kind of," Lizzie searched for the words, "...underground...jazz club or something?"  
"Not exactly." He answered. "Ian, could you order me a bottle of root beer I need to make a phone call."  
Ian nodded, "No problem." Gordo left the table and rounded a corner out of their sight.  
"Who would he be calling?" Miranda wondered.  
Lizzie shrugged, "I don't know."  
Their waitress approached and took drink orders.  
"I'll have a strawberry virgin margarita." Lizzie requested.  
"Ooh! I'll have the same!" Miranda added.  
"And you sir?" The young lady directed toward Ian.  
"Two rootbeers please."  
The woman noted this and walked back around the corner.  
Gordo was gone for a good five minutes, "You guys, I'm starting to get worried." Their drinks had already arrived and Lizzie was about to freak out.  
"Lizzie, I'm sure he had to go to the bathroom or something. No biggie. I'll tell you what, if he's not back in five, I'll go over and ask the hostess." Miranda comforted Lizzie, or at least she tried.  
"Ok." Lizzie conceded. She took another sip of her drink when she heard a voice coming from her left.  
The piano changed quickly to a different song as the voice spoke, "This one is for you Lizzie."  
Lizzie was confused and didn't understand what was going on. She slowly turned her head toward the stage and saw Gordo standing with a microphone at hand, "Some day, when I'm awfully low...When the world is cold...I will feel a glow just thinking of you...And the way you look...tonight."  
Lizzie's eyes widened and all she could do was stare. She had no idea he could sing and she was amazed at how he chose to express his feelings. Ian stood and held out his hand, "Would you dance with me?" Miranda accepted taking his hand and was taken in by his arms, held close swaying to Gordo's serenade for Lizzie.  
"You're lovely, with your smile so warm...And your cheeks so soft...There is nothing for me but to love you." He beckoned for her to join him on stage, "And the way you look...tonight."  
Slowly Lizzie rose from her seat and made her way over to the stage nervously fidgeting with her hands. She carefully ascended up the steps and took Gordo's hand. He pulled her in close and continued singing dancing with her on stage. After a few verses the song was about to end.  
"Yes you're lovely, never, ever change...Keep that breathless charm...Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you...Just the way you look tonight." Gordo turned her and held her with one arm in a dip, "Darling, just the way you look tonight."  
"I love you." Lizzie softly whispered. Gordo gave her a kiss, his face lighting up at those words. Gordo then lifted her up-right again and set the microphone back on its stand and accompanied Lizzie back to her seat sitting next to her, securing her beside him.  
"Gordo, that was amazing." Lizzie praised him resting her hand on his knee beneath the table leaning toward him and giving him a more passionate kiss.  
Mirand turned to Ian in their seats, "Why didn't you sing me a song?"  
Lizzie and Gordo's lips were parted by their giggling at Miranda and Ian.  
"Well, now I can't. Gordo stole my idea." Ian tried to justify himself.  
Lizzie turned to Gordo looking surprised and Gordo mouthed the words 'not true.'  
Lizzie smiled and repositioned her hand to his thigh. 


	18. Coffee Cake And Missing Jake

*Hey...*  
  
After their meals Gordo paid the bill and both couples exited through the dark hall and up the pitch black stairway. Back in the familiar parking lot, Gordo and Ian held open the car doors for their women and Gordo drove Ian home, "Alright. Next stop Miranda's." Gordo announced. After twenty minutes, the car arrived outside of Miranda's place.  
Gordo opened the door for both Lizzie and Miranda and walked them to the door. Miranda walked inside winking at Lizzie, "See ya later Gordo." Gordo smiles at her and Miranda closes the door.  
"Gordo, tonight was amazing. I had no idea you could sing or would even do that for me." Lizzie put her hand on Gordo's cheek.  
"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." Gordo grins, "At least I have the perfect girl to sing about."  
Lizzie wraps her arms around his neck and stands on the tips of her toes giving him a long, passionate kiss. Gordo's arms around her waist hold her close to him and Lizzie presses herself against him willingly. But she parts her lips from his, "I should go inside now."  
Gordo smiled, "You mean 'we'."  
Lizzie had a confused look on her face, "What?"  
"Yeah, I'm coming in too!" Gordo said as if it were so obvious.  
Lizzie laughed and opened the front door letting Gordo in as well, "Gordo's staying too?" Lizzie nodded, "Ok then Gordo, there's another sleeping bag in the closet." Gordo nodded and went to retrieve it. Once he was out of sight Miranda spoke to Lizzie, "Lizzie! He's so adorable!"  
Lizzie pointed a finger at her best friend, "Miranda. He's mine."  
They both laughed and Gordo returned with sleeping bag at hand, "Where should I put it?"  
"Well we're going to the basement now to watch the creepy movie." Miranda pointed out.  
"Alright." The three opened a door and walked down stairs into Miranda's basement.  
Gordo tossed his sleeping bag where the other two were, "So where's the movie?"  
"Oh, Lizzie I think I left it up in my room. Could you get it?" Miranda asked. Lizzie nodded and went back up the stairs, disappearing uptairs.  
"So Miranda." Gordo said for no reason.  
"Gordo." She returned the tone.  
To their good fortune Lizzie returned instantly with a VHS tape at hand, "Got it." Lizzie popped the tape into the VCR while Gordo began unrolling sleeping bags and Miranda went upstairs to make popcorn. Miranda returned with two large bowls of popcorn and a pillow, tossing the pillow at Gordo and set the popcorn down between the sleeping bags and the t.v., "Alright, everyone ready? Can I start the movie?"  
"Yep." Miranda answered.  
Lizzie pushes play and the three settle inside their sleeping bags. Lizzie in the middle, Gordo to her left and Miranda to her right, their heads facing the t.v..  
Halfway through the movie they changed into pajamas. Miranda had fallen asleep before the movie ended and Lizzie tried to sleep after it was over. Her sleeping bag was far too cold and the movie had her freaking out. She turned to face Gordo and lightly stroked his nose. His eyes opened frantically then relaxed when he saw Lizzie, "Hey." He greeted her.  
"Gordo, I can't sleep. I'm scared and cold." Lizzie explained.  
"Well then get in here." Gordo opened his sleeping bag a little.  
"Gordo, two people can't fit in there!" She whispered.  
Gordo sat up and unzipped both sleeping bags. After a few seconds he had successfully zipped them together. Lizzie rolled over to his side, still warm. Facing him she kissed Gordo gently, one arms around his shoulder and the other hand on his chest. She felt Gordo slide a hand over her waist, settling in the small of her back. Their kiss grew more intense and Gordo noticed Lizzie's left leg was resting on top of his right.  
The next morning Lizzie woke to find herself facing away from Gordo but pressed up against him. His right arm was slung diagonally across her chest holding onto her left shoulder. She lightly ran her hand up and down his bare arm and noticed that Miranda wasn't in her sleeping bag. After a minute Miranda clambered down the stairs and noticed Lizzie was awake, "Hey!" She greeted.  
"Hey." Lizzie repeated, "What time is it?"  
"You got a good half hour before we have to go to the bus stop." Miranda replied after checking her watch.  
"Then I'd better get ready now." Lizzie lifted Gordo's arm and wriggled out of the sleeping bag and looked at him sleeping for a minute.  
"I'll wake him up in five minutes." Miranda said, "Now go! Get...dressed."  
Lizzie trotted up the stairs and entered Miranda's room, immediately walking over to her closet.  
Back in the basement, Miranda woke Gordo, "Gordo!" She shouted.  
Gordo sat upright looking around hysterically.  
"Good morning." Miranda said eating a pear, "Breakfast in ten minutes. You gonna ride the bus with us?"  
"Yeah." Gordo answered rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Where's Lizzie?"  
"She upstairs getting ready." Miranda stood and traveled back up the stairs into the kitchen checking on the coffee cake she had put in the oven. It was just about done so she put on an oven mitten and pulled out the cake setting it on the stove to cool.  
Gordo went out to his car to get the extra change of clothes he had kept in the trunk. He came back in side the house just as Lizzie came bounding down the stairs, "Hey Gordo!" He dropped the clothes as Lizzie jumped over to him throwing her arms around him, hugging Gordo and giving him a peck on the cheek, "Mmm! Smells good! Is Miranda cooking?"  
"Guess so." Holding hands they walked into the kitchen startled by the coffee cake cooling on the stove-top.  
Miranda entered the room, "Hey guys! Gordo, you'd better get dressed. The coffee cake will still be here when you get back down."  
He nodded and went into the downstairs bathroom.  
After breakfast everyone was ready and headed for the bus stop. Riding the bus to school was different. Gordo was there with Lizzie but when Lizzie walked on the bus, she didn't see Jake.  
  
*Review...No matter who you are, I just want to know people are reading. Say what you like about the story...your favorite character...How awesome I am...whatever you want. Just review! But if it's gonna be ten words of "cool. great. that's nice. Update," Then don't because I like feedback. It's not enough to know you like it, it's a whole other thing to learn what you guys like and what you're sick of. If you hate the story, tell me what you'd like to see, maybe I'll put it in. If you love it, it's alright to say "yo...you are cool." But I'd like to know what you love about it. Mkay...I guess I'll see you when you review! YES! REVIEW! KEYWORDS BEING 'YOU' AND 'REVIEW!!!!!!' mkay bye...* 


	19. Last Minute Shopping

*Mkay...here's the deal. I've recently recieved a review from a reader: (Name With-held) *cough*Moiio*cough*cough* and while reading this I was completely offended. Here I am writing a story to entertain people and I get something like this: "please, don't make a reader feel forced into doing something, like reviewing." I found this to be completely hypocritical. Having someone read what you write (and in this case not review) makes me feel violated. And that's not cool. As for forcing people to review? Me saying "REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!" Is like a reader saying "UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!!" The same exact thing. It's not like I'm going to stop writing here and now. But if people underappreciate the time I'm putting in than it's not worth writing anymore. I'm having trouble thinking of ideas as well. I love everyone's input and I respect opinions. I'm not completely ignorant but as a writer, it's not cool to read something so ungrateful as that review. Ok...I'm done complaining now...no I'm not. Moiio...I mean...name with-held also wrote that these little comments are ruining the "goodness" of the story. When this is the place where I get to inform and give my opinions. So what this Moiio person is really saying is that they love the story and hate my opinions. The truth is they both come from the same mind. Moiio also stated this: "I don't know you, but this impression that I have of you is not very positive." This completely enraged me. This is the kind of stuff that makes me not want to write for you people. I am a negative person. I'm pessimistic, I'm a bitter cynic and I love to complain. I'm a bitch...even on my good days. But Moiio's right about one thing...you don't know me. Anywho- Have fun reading!  
  
While on the bus Lizzie sat next to Gordo one seat behind Miranda, "So Lizzie, you wanna go to the Senior's Dance with me?" Gordo asked casually.  
Lizzie had been expecting him to ask her since Tuesday, "Yes. I'd love to."  
"Ok, now you guys are just being too cute." Miranda looked back at them from her seat, "So stop it."  
Lizzie was still nervous about Jake. Was it just a coincidence that he failed to show up on the bus the day after Lizzie gave him the kiss-off? Or did he have the flu? Lizzie had no idea what to think so she put it out of her mind, "Ian's still coming to the lake house this summer right?"  
Miranda nodded, "As far as I know."  
"But you guys, we have to get back in time for my interview." Gordo added.  
"Oh yeah! I'm so psyched for you! Mr. Movie Intern!" Miranda praised.  
"Yeah. Good luck with that! I'll be there every step of the way." Lizzie supported him although something was eating at her. She had no plans for after high school. No job, no school. She couldn't even count on a place to live when Gordo went on location for filming. She took his hand letting him think she was comforting him when really, that hand comforted her.  
The dance was tonight and both Lizzie and Miranda weren't planning on going. But it turns out Ian had asked Miranda the night before and she accepted. Gordo and Ian had planned it all and had planned it well. Lizzie and Miranda had to do some serious shopping and planned to do so after school that day.  
The bus came to a stop in front of the school. During sixth period Lizzie was still wondering about where Jake could have been but decided it would be best to let it go...like she had let him go.  
Gordo passed her a note.  
Gordo: You ok?  
Lizzie: Yep  
Gordo: Liar. So I should drive you and Miranda to the mall later?  
Lizzie: I think that's the plan.  
Gordo: Ok, bye.  
Lizzie felt strange. She had origionally planned to go to the dance with Jake but he had never asked her. But Lizzie was happy to be going with Gordo and really wanted to knock his socks off with the perfect dress. School ended and Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Ian rode the bus to Miranda's house where Gordo's car was still parked outside of. They piled into the Chevy and went to the mall. When there, they split up. Lizzie and Miranda went to get dresses at a store called "Tonight And Forever." Gordo said he and Ian were gonna do something around the mall.  
Miranda and Lizzie were checking out several dresses on several hangers within the store, "Don't you think this is kind of short notice?" Lizzie asked.  
"Well yeah but I think its pretty cool that we're going despite the...lateness." Miranda lifted a hanger, "Ooh Lizzie this would look GORGEOUS on you!"  
Lizzie took the dress and held the hanger to her neck, "I guess. I'll try it on."  
Miranda had picked out a backless cream colored dress with a layered neck line and thin straps. She had paid for it but Lizzie had yet to find her dress.  
Miranda sat in a less than comfortable chair outside the dressing room Lizzie was freaking out in, "Come on Lizzie! Let me see it!"  
"No!" Lizzie yelled, "I'm not done looking yet!"  
"Lizzie! Get your ass out here!"  
Lizzie groaned and walked out of the dressing room wearing a light pink dress, satin around the bust and a smallline of rhinestones beneath that separating the satin from the layers of frilly pink extending to her feet. Thin straps over her shoulders held it up and ended halfway down her back.  
"Oh my God Lizzie! That's the dress!" Miranda exclaimed.  
"Are you sure?!" Lizzie asked panicking.  
"Twirl around." Miranda ordered. As Lizzie spun around her dress lifted up a bit revealing a secure slip beneath the sheer layers of pink. "Lizzie its perfect!"  
"Will Gordo like it?!"  
"HE WILL DROOL!!!"  
"I hope so." Lizzie said holding in her stomache staring at her reflection in the mirror.  
Once Lizzie had purchased her dress the girls walked out of the store and were met by Gordo and Ian. Holding hands with the ladies they escorted their women to the food court and bought them a meal.  
After a while, Gordo drove the girls to Lizzie's house and went back to his with Ian in the car.  
"Okay Gordo, what's the plan?" Ian asked in the car.  
"Easy. Go to my house, put on tuxedos, make ourselves presentable and pick up the girls." Gordo explained clamly as if this would be a peice of cake.  
"Dude, I'm freaking out."  
"No you're not. You're excited. You love Miranda and you want to dance with her...at the dance. Trust me, once you see her face...it's all worth it." Gordo assured him.  
Gordo would pick them up in a few hours.  
  
*Hey guys. Sorry about that whole rampage thing. I love you LoopyLou1!!!! YOU KICK ASS!!!!! Loved the review! Keep 'em comin' ya'll! I wrote that first A/N when I first woke up and I was a cranky little poopface. Anywho- next chapter will kick ass! Love you guys! REVIEW! WAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHAHAHHAHAHA!* 


	20. Gifts

*Howdy ya'll, hey ya'll...anywho-Love ya'll!*  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were up in Lizzie's room working on their hair, "IT WON'T GET STRAIGHT!" Miranda complained from the bathroom, flat iron at hand.  
"Well," Lizzie said fixing up her own hair with a curling iron, "If it wont get straight, don't make it straight." Lizzie held out the iron for Miranda to use.  
"But Lizzie, you're curling your hair!"  
"But with that dress, you'll look so gorgeous, like you've just won a Grammy. Seriosly." Lizzie smiled.  
"But...but you were going to look like the bubblegum princess!" Miranda whined.  
"Stop with the 'but's! It doesn't matter if our hair looks the same. He'll melt in your eyes." Lizzie said whistfully.  
"Does Gordo melt for you?"  
Lizzie sighs, "I melt for him. Does that count?"  
"I wish Ian were as romantic as Gordo!" Miranda exclaimed jealously.  
Lizzie paused for a moment, "Here, I'll help you with your hair."  
Lizzie took the iron to Miranda's hair and had Miranda do her's with curls less tight, more like waves.  
After a couple hours of anticipated preparation Gordo came right on time, knocking on the door at 8:00pm. This time both he and Ian were outside the door. Now in their dresses, Lizzie and Miranda walked toward the door, "Crap, my purse is upstairs."  
"Well, go get it, I'll get the door!" Miranda offered as Lizzie turned and ran up the stairs in stappy pink sandals with two inch heels. Miranda opened the door to two very casual gentlemen wrapped in handsome tuxedos.  
"Miranda," Ian started searching for words, "Jesus, you look...stunning."  
"So I see." Miranda giggled, "You look very distinguished yourself Ian."  
"Oh thank you." He replied meekly.  
"Same goes for you Gordo! You clean up nicely!" She complimented.  
Gordo grinned, "Oh well thanks." He said sarcastically, "May we come in?"  
Miranda nodded and opened the door wider. Ian and Gordo entered in that order.  
"Uh, Miranda?"  
"Yeah Gordo?"  
"Where's my date?" Gordo wondered.  
"She's upstairs getting her purse." Miranda gestured toward her room.  
Gordo nodded slowly, "Thanks." He then began making his way up each step slowly, mentally preparing himself for how glorious Lizzie must look this night.  
Back downstairs, Miranda and Ian stood in the living room waiting for the other couple to emerge from the top of the stairs. Suddenly Ian grabbed Miranda by the shoulders and moved her to face him, "Miranda, you mean so much to me even though we've only been on a few dates...I...I'm glad you came out with me tonight," Ian stumbled over his words, "And...and I love you." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a thin square box, "Miranda, would you please accept this gift?"  
Miranda, overwhelmed, took the box in her hands and lifted the top revealing a thin silver tennis bracelet. Miranda frantically nodded her head as Ian lifted the jewelry from the box and placed it on Miranda's wrist. As soon as it was on she threw the box on the couch and wrapped her arms around Ian, "I love you too."  
Meanwhile, Gordo was upstairs about to enter Miranda's room when the door flew open and his eyes met Lizzie's, "Gordo!" She squealed.  
"Lizzie you look..." Gordo started but couldn't finish. Lizzie's eyebrows should that she was expecting an adjective.  
She let him know it was ok that he couldn't find the words by grabbing the back of his neck and giving him a gentle and nurturing kiss that lingered long after their lips parted, "You look handsome as well."  
Gordo, much more relaxed now, reached into his jacket and pulled out a thin yet long box, "Lizzie, as long as I've been alive I've loved you. And despite how long we've known eachother, every day has become the happiest day of my life and I would like for you to please accept this gift."  
"Gordo." She said breathlessly as she opened the box which contained a thin silver linked chain with a separate diamond heart frame dangling from it. "This is..." She noticed that she felt the same way about the necklace as Gordo felt about the way she looked. Each one was gorgeous and- "Perfect." She finished with. Gordo removed the necklace from the box. Lizzie turned and lifted her hair as Gordo draped the cold silver around her bare neck. Even after securing the clasp his hands lingered on her back. She let her hair back down taking Gordo's hand and descending along the stairs.  
  
*YO! I know that this went SLOW! And I KNOW that I'm a HOE! But you'd better not GO! Or else my face will EXPLODE! Mkay, bye!* 


	21. I'll Get The Car

*Hey there. I have NOTHING to do. So why waste time? I'll just write some more for you! WOOT! WOOT! REVIEW!*  
  
The dance was being held at the fancy Remington Hotel in uptown Hilldridge. Gordo pulled up and parked outisde. He and Ian let the ladies out of the car and Gordo opened the door for all four of them when they came to the hotel entrance. Lizzie stopped Gordo for a minute as Miranda and Ian rounded a corner following the music. Lizzie kissed Gordo with such a passion she couldn't keep her hands off of him. Once their lips parted she spoke, "Gordo," She started airily, "I'm ready."  
Gordo's eyes flashed open and stared into hers which were filled with confidence and mouthed, 'are you sure?' Lizzie nodded taking his hand and catching up with Ian and Miranda.  
Once in the room where the dance was held Lizzie squealed and squeezed Gordo's hand. She was so excited. Gordo wanted to share the excitement so he immitated her squeal, "Gordo, it just doesn't work when you do it." Gordo hung his head in shame.  
The four searched for a table to sit at. Miranda and Ian found one in a secluded corner of the large hall. Ian pulled Miranda's chair out for her to sit in. Miranda took her seat and gently set her purse on the white linen table cloth. Gordo did the same for Lizzie. Miranda sat next to her best gal pal and the boys sat together all at the circular table, "Lizzie, how awesome is this?" Miranda asked amazed at everything.  
"Pretty amazing." Lizzie replied looking around at everyone dancing, all the lights and candles, "Pretty damn romantic too." She said, her eyes settling on Gordo.  
He faces her and holds out his hand as a slow song comes on, "Would you like to dance?"  
Lizzie grins and takes his hand standing and having him hold her waist placing her hands on his shoulders, "Gordo, this is too perfect."  
Gordo smiles and blushes a bit, "You're more than worth it." He replies.  
"That she is." A voice is heard from behind Lizzie. She recognizes this voice, turns around and sees a familiar face.  
"Jake. Hey." Lizzie said casually.  
"Lizzie you look gorgeous." He compliments her.  
Lizzie feels more awkward, "Th-thank you." She stutters. She looks over to Gordo who looks furious at Jake.  
"Lizzie, could I talk to you for a minute?" Jake requests wit frowning eyes.  
Gordo steps in, "Actually, I don't th-"  
"Gordo, it's ok." Lizzie said wanting to handle this by herself. She didn't want Gordo to get hurt. Gordo nods and Lizzie turns back to Jake after Gordo walks back to the table.  
Jake started conversation again, "Do you mind if we go talk somewhere else?"  
Lizzie nodded timidly. Jake took her hand and let her out of the mass of dancing seniors back into the lobby, "Why weren't you at school today?" She stopped walking and decided to get a few things straight.  
Jake looked at his feet ashamed of what he was about to say and started out slowly, "My family...got evicted the other day. We've been staying in the hotel and I just needed a day away from everything."  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Lizzie truely was sorry. This on top of her breaking up with him must have been terrible.  
"I'm really glad you came. I really needed someone to talk to and you offered yesterday and...I just missed you."  
Lizzie wanted to throw her arms around him and hug him. He must have been feeling horrible but she was glad he didn't hate her for everything that had happened. "I'm glad you told me."  
"Can we talk in my room? This music is getting to my head."  
"Of course." Lizzie said taking his hand.  
Jake gave a weak smile, "Thanks."  
They walked up to a room number 207. While approaching it Jake whipped out his key and unlocked the door to the dark room. He entered flipping on the light switch letting Lizzie inside.  
"I know what you're gonna say," Jake started, "It's cozy, right?"  
"Well..." Lizzie had no idea what to say, "It's...cozy." She cracked a smile out of the corner of her mouth.  
Jake shut the door and sat on he couch holding his forehead in the palm of his hand. Lizzie walked over and plopped down next to him putting her arm around his back, "Lizzie, I don't blame you. I was a crappy boyfriend and I probably would have done the same thing."  
"No! You don't need to beat yourself up especially now!" Lizzie tried to comfort him.  
Jake looked up at her his eye still a bit swollen.  
"Wow, Gordo really did a number on you." Lizzie said hopeing he would fake a smile like last time.  
But instead he put his hand on her knee, "Like I'm going to do a number on you?" His hand was slowly sliding up her thigh.  
"Jake stop." Lizzie said breathlessly. The hand kept creeping, "Jake stop!" She said firmly. He picked up his hand and put it on her hip gripping and pushing her backward on the couch, "JAKE STOP IT!" He held her wrists above her head and dug his knees into her legs to keep her from kicking. Jake bent his head down and kissed Lizzie's neck and collar bone taking hold of the strap of her dress with his teeth and pulling it down over her shoulder. Lizzie was in tears now, "STOP IT!" Her voice was chocked with tears. "Jake please stop!" She whimpered as he pulled the other strap over oher shoulder and began peeling her dress down slowly. He held her torso down with one hand now as he took his other hand, reaching behind him and slipping it under her dress creeping up her inner thigh. Lizzie screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice straining, "STOP!!!!!!!!!!"  
Just then the door burst open and Jake jerked his head around to see who was intruding. Gordo came running at him pulling Jake off of a hysterical Lizzie. Jake fell to the floor turning onto his stomach to stand again and as soon as he turned around to face his attacker, Gordo threw another punch hitting the sore eye knocking Jake to the floor again. Gordo kicked him in the side and fell to his knees and continued hitting and punching untill Jake stopped moving. Gordo paused and started breathing. He suddenly took a deep breath looking back down at Jake and slapped him across the face.  
The rage in his eyes calmed as he turned back to see how Lizzie was doing. Lizzie had sat upright pulling her straps back on over her shoulders. Gordo stood and walked to her sitting next to her with her eyes so red from tears. Her hand shook reaching for his, "Did he hurt you?" Lizzie paused and then slowly shook her head. "Are you ok?" He asked.  
Lizzie paused again and quickly shook her head beginning to cry again and falling into Gordo, her head on her chest, her hand on his shoulders. He held her with one hand behind her neck and another on her back.  
He tried to calm her crying, "Shh..." He said quietly and whispered to her, "It'll be ok. He won't hurt you." And crying into him, she believed him but needed to cry it all out.  
Gordo looked to the door and saw Miranda and Ian standing in the doorway. Ian mouthed to Gordo, 'I'll get the car.' Gordo shut his eyes and nodded. 


	22. Refusing The Impact

*Hey ya'll. Wrote three other chapters today so I think I'll go all out and write a fourth. Because you guys kick ass! WOOT! WOOT! Anywho- so...am I creating a positive image yet? didn't think so...anywho- uhh...here ya go! You're welcome!*  
  
After Lizzie had calmed down Gordo helped her out to the car, still shaken up and emotional. He tried not to touch her too much. When he did he guided her gently, not wanting to apply pressure. She turned to him as he treated her so delicately, "It's alright Gordo. I trust you." She smiled a genuine smile and willingly sat in the car. Miranda was already behind her with Ian to her left.  
"Hey Lizzie." Miranda said meekly.  
"I don't really feel like talking, Miranda." Lizzie said trying not to sound mean.  
"That's fine." Miranda faked a smile and watched Lizzie through the rear-view mirror. Ian reached across the seat and touched Miranda's hand.  
She turns and looks at him with a smile as he mouths the words, 'you're safe with me.' Miranda wants to kiss him but feels its better just to lace her fingers with his and look back out the window.  
Gordo starts the car and drops off Ian then turns to Lizzie, "Now you have a choice. I don't want to leave you alone so you can stay wherever you'd like."  
Lizzie catches Miranda's eyes in the rear-view mirror and smiles, "Umm, I'd like to stay at Miranda's again tonight. But I want you to be there."  
Gordo smiled as she looked at him. He knew all she wanted to do was break down but her eyes told him otherwise. He took her word for it, "Will do." He put the car in drive and transported the three of them to Miranda's house. Lizzie let herself out of the car but stumbled as she stepped out. Gordo caught her, "Are you ok Lizzie?"  
Lizzie stood up straight and flashed him a smile, "Yeah, my legs are just wabbly is all."  
"Let me carry you."  
Lizzie's eyes fluttered, "Alright." She said weakly as she toppled over into Gordo's arms. He lifted her and walked her up to Miranda's door. Miranda unlocked it and held it open for Gordo.  
As soon as they got inside Miranda ran up the stairs and into her parents' room, "Hey Mom, Dad. Gordo, Lizzie and I are gonna sleep in the basement, ok? Goodnight!"  
She was about to shut the door when her mother spoke up, "Miranda, why are you home so early?"  
Miranda didn't know what to say so she told the truth, "Something came up." Not the entire truth but enough to satisfy her parents. Miranda shut the door and walked into her room. Gordo stood there laying Lizzie down on Miranda's bed, "Is she ok?" Miranda asked worried.  
"Yeah, she fainted. She's so exhausted, I don't know how she could smile." Gordo sounded so afraid for her.  
"I know. I had no idea Jake could be like th-"  
Miranda was cut off, "Please," Gordo requested, "don't talk about him." Miranda nodded, "Miranda, I'm gonna go set up downstairs, can you get Lizzie changed?"  
"Yeah, sure." Miranda replied as Gordo headed out of the room and out of sight. Miranda turned back to Lizzie whose eyes were suddenly open.  
"Hey." She spoke normally.  
Miranda jumped, "LIZZIE! What's going on?!"  
Lizzie sat upright, "I needed to talk to you Miranda."  
Miranda sat down beside her, "About wh-stupid question."  
"No," Lizzie answered, "I needed to talk about Gordo. I'd never seen him the way he was tonight. I heard the door thrust open and I saw something really fast rush over and lift the weight off of me but he was moving so fast. He would have killed him."  
"Does that scare you? You think he'd hurt YOU?" Miranda asked.  
"No, I know he wouldn't but he's so protective. If Jake were to show up again, God forbid...I don't know what he'll do and I don't want him to get in trouble if he-"  
"Lizzie, you're overreacting. Gordo will be fine, you'll be fine, we'll all be fine. Trust me." Miranda hugged Lizzie, "Now get changed for bed, ok?"  
Lizzie nodded and stood up as Miranda walked over to her drawers and pulled out two pairs of flannel pajama pants and two camisoles, one in blue, the other in white. She tossed the white one along with a pair of pants on the bed behind Lizzie and set the blue camisole on the top of the dresser as she pulled down the straps of her dress, dropping it to the floor. Lizzie put one hand to her strap but then noticed the window was open. Her hand retreated and she walked slowly over to the window closing it and pulling the curtains. She then turned and went back to the bedside and removed her dress, changing into her night-clothes. As Lizzie was about to pull on her pants she noticed something. Her thighs had two equal and large bruises on them the size of two melons. Lizzie didn't know how they got there but then remembered how Jake's knees were digging into her and shut her eyes trying to forget it and block it out of her mind. Miranda hung up their dresses while Lizzie called home and told her parents she was staying at Miranda's again tonight. After she hung up Miranda held out her hand for Lizzie. She took it and they made their way into the basement for the night.  
Once at the bottom of the stairs Lizzie noticed Gordo had made their sleeping bags separate again, "Gordo, why'd you take apart our sleeping bags?"  
Gordo looked up at her after changing into his own pajamas, "I thought I'd give you your space for tonight."  
Lizzie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I thought I told you Gordo." She looked into his eyes, "I trust you."  
"But-"  
"You said it yourself, you didn't want to leave me alone tonight." Lizzie made her point and Gordo zipped the sleeping bags back together.  
Lizzie slid inside followed by Gordo doing the same. He tried to keep a good distance away from her so as not to smother her but she would only inch closer to him, "Gordo, please. Just hold me." And she meant it. Lizzie wasn't going to push him away because she knew that was what Jake wanted. He knew he couldn't have her anymore so he wanted Lizzie to refuse Gordo. And it was true, she did feel safe in Gordo's arms and she truely needed him to hold her. And he did. Gordo pressed his body up against hers and held her tight in his arms watching her face as she fell asleep. 


	23. Graduation

*Hey there friends. Umm.here you go! WOOT! WOOT! Oh and for "Thi"...I'd like to see you write something. The only time I write is at night because I'm a diagnosed Insomniac. That's when I write. I hold down a job, I've even looking at an internship. I don't fall asleep easily but I feel tired. I don't have the patience to use every word ONLY ONCE! So here you are reading a shitload of stories because you're bored all the time and yet I'M the one with too much time on my hands? As for the whole younger sister thing...That's just stupid. I'd like to see you write something better than this. And to top that whole shitty review off with "I LOVE THIS STORY! UPDATE SOON!" You've got to be pretty fucked up to be THAT bipolar...and you said that constructive criticism is necessary for growth? there was nothing constructive about that whole thing. Decent writing skills? So you love my story yet I have shitty writing? I think you need to get your own life before you start criticizing mine, ok? I started this thing when I was home sick because I didn't want to waste all that time on my hands. You have no idea what I go through every day so you can fuck off if you think my story is crappy. Saying I need to go back to the 8th grade and learn decent writing skills? That's pretty low. It really upsets me to know that you're reading my story. I feel violated and I can't believe you love my story and you would hurt me like that. I try hard to make these chapters the best they can be. And if that's not good enough for you? If you don't like my writing, don't read it. Write your own and let me tell you how shitty it is, ok? I apologize to everyone other than "Thi" and their little sister. I don't want to be a bitch but I can't take it when someone says something that rude and ungrateful. I put in so much time...21 chapters in nine days...not one thank you. Ok, I'v stopped caring. Just...read...*  
  
Lizzie woke up in Gordo's arms just as she had hoped to. She repositioned herself to look at him. Gordo peered out of one eye, "Hey."  
"Hey." Lizzie replied reaching and arm to put around his shoulder, "Last day of school." Lizzie noted.  
"Yep." Gordo felt Lizzie press herself closer into him, "Lizzie-" He started.  
"Yeah?" Lizzie asked innocently.  
Gordo let a deep breath out, "Lizzie, I don't want you to pretend like nothing happened."  
Lizzie shut her eyes trying to forget and hated that Gordo brought it up, "But-Gordo if I don't act like this.I don't want to cry over him." Lizzie's eyes began to turn red as she looked back up at Gordo.  
"Lizzie, it's done. It's over, he can't hurt you now." Gordo brushed the hair away from her face. He would hate to see her break down. Especially over Jake.  
Lizzie nuzzled further into his chest as he held her tighter, "I love you Gordo." She whimpered.  
Gordo kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."  
Miranda clambered downstairs throwing two caps and two gowns at the couple, "Graduation! Come on! Let's go!"  
Gordo held her until she moved again, hinting that it was alright to let her go. They slid out of the sleeping bag. Gordo headed over to his duffel bag on the table in the basement while Lizzie and Miranda walked upstairs to get Lizzie dressed.  
"You guys are so adorable when you sleep in each other's arms. I wish Ian and I could be like that." Miranda dreamed wistfully.  
Lizzie grinned, "It's not like you can't. Gordo and I are just comfortable around each other. So much so that sleeping together.actually sleeping.isn't that big of a deal. I love his arms and I know that they'll always be there for me." Lizzie explained.  
"You see? THERE YOU GO AGAIN! God.I should have fallen in love with Gordo."  
"What?!" Lizzie asked surprised.  
Miranda tried to explain correctly, "I mean I don't.I just want what you guys have. You can be so open and it sucks that I haven't known Ian for that long or else I wouldn't feel so relationship-ly inferior when you guys are all kissy-kissy-goo-goo."  
Lizzie laughed as they entered Miranda's bedroom. An outfit was already set out on the bed, "For me?" Lizzie asked childlike.  
Miranda nodded, "I had nothing to do earlier so I just picked out what I thought you'd look good in. I also reorganized my closet and I thought I'd save you the trouble of screwing it up so I picked something out!" Miranda stated proudly.  
"I'm impressed.yet offended." Lizzie said jokingly.  
Miranda sat in her chair waiting for Lizzie to get finished dressing herself. Once fully dressed Miranda helped her with her hair putting it in Lizzie's signature soft waves. Lizzie walked over to Miranda's nightstand and grabbed Gordo's heart necklace he had given her and fastened it around her neck.  
The two walked downstairs meeting Gordo at the bottom. They had a bite to eat in the kitchen and headed to Gordo's Chevy.  
Once in the car Gordo spoke to the girls, "I thought we'd might leave tomorrow for the lake house. Get started quickly."  
"I'd have to check with my parents." Lizzie said responsively.  
"Yeah, me too. But I'm sure it'll be fine." Miranda agreed and smiled, excited for the adventure.  
They arrived at school and Gordo parked the car in the guest lot. Holding hands Gordo and Lizzie walked into the building for the last time with their caps and gowns under their arms while Miranda went off to find Ian.  
School went fast, mostly because it was a half day and after school all the seniors headed out to the yard in the back of the school where parents, siblings, teachers and staff were already set up. All the graduating seniors were dressed in their Navy blue caps and gowns filing through the aisles and taking their seats, poised and professionally. Once seated the ceremony began. The principle walked up to the podeum and began a speech about growth and success, "Each year we say goodbye to so many faces here at Hilldridge and I think this is the year we'll have lost the most." She began to tear up, "And now your class valedictorian, Ms. Lizzie McGuire."  
Miranda and Gordo dropped their jaws and stared at Lizzie as she pulled out a tiny collection of index cards and walk up on stage, "Good afternoon." She began her speech not looking at her friends watching her in amazement, "This year has been so many things and meant so much. I'm sure each and every one of us graduates have been affected by something outside of those academically bound halls behind you." Lizzie gestured toward the school building, "I know I have, and I know my friends have. And yet with all that has happened, and in spite of all that's happened, I have made it this far. I never even told my friends I would be up here. If anything I was ashamed. I've been obsessed with what people think of me. People I don't know, people I don't talk to, people I'll most likely never hear of again and all their opinions intimidate me. That's what those halls do to you. They aren't only academically bound, they are psychologically and emotionally binding as well. That building institutionalizes you. And the faculty and staff have no idea how much power students have. To pull seniority over another, to spread rumors, to publically humiliate lower- classmen makes it so scary to think of how much power kids have these days. It's so ironic." She flips to another card nervously, "But there have been good times I suppose. Making friends and keeping friends. Friends are what keeps you alive in this place. High school is traumatizing because as you grow older, high school is the climax of your education where everything mounts up and you learn so much outside of your curriculum. I j-I just hope this is the worst. And if it is, at least I know this is the last of it." She drops her head down to look at her cards, biting her lower lip. She looks over to Gordo who by the expression on his face has really been listening, "Thank you." Lizzie says breathlessly coincidently directing the thank you to Gordo.  
Applause errupts in the audience and Lizzie turns to shake hands with the principle and walks offstage over to her two best friends clapping for her. Gordo and Miranda stand as she walks back to them. Miranda and Lizzie hug eachother as Miranda whispers to Lizzie, "Lizzie, that was perfect!" The applause continues.  
"Thanks!" She and Miranda part and Lizzie turns to Gordo and smiles.  
He holds out his arms to hug her, "Lizzie-" She pulls his head closer to hers and kisses him, holding the back of his neck with both hands. Gordo's arms wrap around her waist as his lips return the kiss. Their lips part and she looks into his eyes as she pulls him into another hug.  
The caps were thrown and everyone headed to the reception on the other side of the school. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo stood next to the fruit platter eating pieces of cake when Jo McGuire approached the gang, "Hey guys! Congradulations!" She sounded so excited and thrilled, "And Lizzie! That speech was amazing! I'm so proud of my baby!" She hugged Lizzie, "Oh and Lizzie. About that kiss with David! My goodness! How long has that been going on for?!" She asked hysterically.  
Lizzie replied honestly and confidently, "Four days." She looked to Gordo.  
"I knew it! I knew you two would end up together! I mean really! Your father and I even made bets!"  
"MOM!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
Jo turned to Gordo, "Now you take good care of her. Especially because I'm letting you guys go to your parents house on the lake! Unsupervised-"  
"I'll supervise!" Miranda piped up.  
"That's...That's great Miranda. Well you kids have fun! Lizzie, I want you to come home later to pack your things if you're leaving tomorrow. I figure you'll want to stay over at Miranda's or...David's."She said as she turned to him. He blushed, "It's alright David, I trust you." She turned away to leave the reception but as she turned she gave Gordo a wink.  
As soon as she was out of sight, Gordo spoke up, "Dude, your mom just winked at me."  
"She's jealous." Lizzie replied grinning.  
"You know who's jealous? EVERYONE! OF ME AND IAN!" Miranda burst out and then looked down to her feet, "Sorry."  
"Well...it's true." Gordo said to make her feel better.  
Miranda looked up at him and smiled broadly, "I KNOW!!!!!!!!" She raved as Lizzie shook her head laughing.  
Lizzie grabbed her best friends by the arms, "Come on you guys, let's make like a baby and head out."  
  
*WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! This chapter was short and stupid mostly because I'm short and stupid. Anywho-Hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't? You can suck it. Anywho-I LOVE YOU GUYS! And I love Moiio again because you apologized! And we're cool. Wow...I KICK ALL ASS! WOOT! mkay, bye! tee hee! P.S. If you ever want to talk to me online or whatnot, my screen name is EmoFreakShow420 on AIM if you have AIM or AOL...la de da! Money money money!* 


	24. Going To Second

*Howdy! I know its been a while and I've been writing bits and pieces but I was swamped in homework! I did not mean to neglect you! I LOVE YOU ALL! WHEEEEEEE! Mkay well...This is for Jennifa! tee hee! I'm so silly! She's my sissie! (That means sister...that's correct...) la de da! Money money MONEY!*  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda, still wearing their caps and gowns walked into the guest lot and found Ian in his cap and gown as well leaning against Gordo's Chevy. Miranda spotted him and as soon as she did she run over to him and jumped onto him, clinging to him. Ian stuck his neck out to kiss her, he then set her back on her feet.  
"Hey Gordo," Ian greeted as Gordo approached. The two performed some strange guy handshake and then turned back to their ladies.  
"Hey Ian. So ladies...where should we go? Lizzie's? Miranda's? Ian's stuff is already in the trunk." Gordo pointed out.  
Miranda joined the conversation, "Wow, prepared. That's always good."  
"You guys," Lizzie began, "I don't think I'm gonna sleep over tonight."  
"WHAT?! COME ON! WE JUST GRADUATED!" Miranda whined.  
Lizzie shrugged, "I don't know but if this is gonna be my last night in this town for the next two and a half months, I'd wanna sleep in my own bed."  
Gordo wrapped his arms around her waist, "Want us to come with?"  
"If you want to." She said as she reached for the back of his head, turned her own and kissed him.  
"Ahem." Miranda cleared her throat. The two looked to her, "So where are we going?"  
Lizzie smiled, "Your house. Give you twenty minutes to pack up, ok? Can I kiss him now?"  
Miranda smiled and nodded.  
Gordo smiled at Lizzie, "You handled that well. You sure you wanna stay at home? With Matt?"  
Gordo made a point, "You're right. Stay at your house?"  
"Sure, my parents aren't there so yeah. Some seminar in...Tokyo or somethin'. So my place is free." Gordo's parents were hosting a psychiatric conference in Tokyo and worked at seminars and would be there for four months.  
The other three nodded slowly, "Ok, Gordo." Lizzie said, "Let's go."  
"But what about my kiss?" Gordo whimpered.  
Lizzie smiled, "Later, ok?" She teased.  
Gordo nodded and opened the car door for her.  
Once everyone was in the car Gordo drove off to Miranda's house. Ian and Miranda had been playing a short game of footsie in the back seat while Lizzie stared at Gordo, "What?!" He asked as he saw her watching him out of the corner of his eye.  
Lizzie grinned, "You're just so cute when you're focused." She giggled.  
"Oh stop! You're going to make me blush!" Gordo said playfully.  
Lizzie tapped his cheek, "Gordo you ARE blushing!"  
He turned to look at her as he slowed down at a stoplight, "That's because you're within 20 yards of me." He reached for her hand on her lap and bound their palms together.  
They arrived at Miranda's house a couple minutes later. Upon entering the house Miranda and Ian discovered no one was home. The couple traveled into Miranda's room where Miranda immediately began tearing clothes out of her closet and drawers and throwing them onto her bed. Ian walked over to the pile and began to fold. Miranda, while tossing on a few more articles of clothing, noticed him, "Aww Ian! That's sweet of you but be careful! Some of those are my unmentionable items." She gave him a wink and turned back to her closet."  
Ian began frantically digging for a bra or perhaps a thong, "Unmentionables, eh?" He asked normally, not wanting to alarm her.  
Miranda turned to place another load on the bed when she saw Ian savagely scanning the piles with his hands. She smiled, dropped the clothes and jumped on him, pushing him on the bed. He rotated onto his back while Miranda tried to hold him down, "What are you doing?!" He yelled but no longer required a response when Miranda reached down and kissed him passionately.  
"You're sweet." Ian grinned as she rolled off of him back onto her feet and taking a few steps back over to the closet.  
After packing everything from raincoats to sunglasses, swimsuits to sunhats, Miranda trotted down the stairs with Ian trailing behind her carrying her suitcases at his sides. She opened the door and let him through. She locked the door and as she turned around she saw two things. Number one, Ian obediently placing the suitcases in the trunk. Number two, Gordo was hovering over the front passenger seat. Miranda looked confused but then saw a hand reach out from over his shoulder and grip his back. Miranda walked over to the trunk and lightly brushed her hand over Ian's shoulders and continued to the other side of the car.  
Looking through the window, Miranda watched Gordo and Lizzie make out for a bout a second before she rapped on the glass with her knuckle. Both Gordo and Lizzie looked up and saw Miranda laughing at them lying there- Lizzie with one arm slung around Gordo's back and a finger hooked on his beltloop. Gordo leaning over the gear shift, one hand on Lizzie's neck and the other up her shirt.  
They sat up straight in the car grinning at eachother as Gordo turned the key in the ignition and Lizzie reached around to her back to re-hook the clasp Gordo had fumbled with and taken apart earlier. Both Miranda and Ian joined them in the car. Miranda had brought two pillows and handed one to Ian. He put his behind his head and suddenly felt something. He peeked open one eye and saw Miranda's head resting in his lap clutching her pillow between her arms. Ian then reached to his right and took the middle seat belt and manuvered it to strap her in safely.  
The next stop was Lizzie's house. Ian tapped Miranda to wake her gently. She sat upright and found herself tangled in the seat belt. She smiled and gave Ian a thankful kiss before she walked with Lizzie up to the McGuire house while Gordo and Ian stayed in the car.  
"Mira-" Lizzie started.  
"Lizzie, I know what you two were doing in that car." Miranda comforted her and eased the awkwardness.  
Lizzie smiled and shook her head slowly as they both walked up into Lizzie's room.  
"What were you doing in that car?" Sam McGuire rounded a corner out of the kitchen and met them at the bottom of the stairs.  
Lizzie and Miranda froze. "Well, Miranda was packing her things and Ian and I were wrestling and Miranda might have thought something else but we were just messing around." She lied. Lizzie needed her parents to trust her. And telling them she went to second base with Gordo wouldn't go over too well.  
Sam thought for a second, studying their faces, "Alright. Go get packed."  
Miranda and Lizzie ran upstairs and plopped down on Lizzie's bed.  
About ten minutes later, they emerged from the front foor with three mroe suitcases and two handbags. Once done packing everything in the car the two girls re-entered Gordo's Chevy. Miranda and Ian safely held eachother in the backseat (with seatbelts!) while Lizzie and Gordo held hands over the gear shift up front. The two couples drove off to Gordo's house.  
  
*GRARRRRRR! I really don't care if you hate the whole "past-tense, present- tense" thing. If it upsets you....that's just dandy. You don't have to read if the verbs mess you up. I know I'm a crappy writer and I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry for disappointing you in any way, shape or form. I love writing though. If I love it then you don't need to tear it down. Don't even say that its constructive criticism. You're probably just holding a grudge. And moomoocow18? I do notice alot more similarities. Like how you stole the idea of Gordo giving Lizzie the necklace. (The exact same type of necklace). It wasn't cool. Anywho- Jennifa!!!!!!! YOU KICK ASS! Everyone be on the lookout for my best friend Jess's fanfic! ITS GONNA KICK ASS!!!! ... BECAUSE SHES MY BEST FRIEND! WOOT! LOVE YA JESS! And I love my Mikey too! (My boyfriend) WOOT!* 


	25. Hitting The Road

*Yeah...uhhhhhhhh...SUGA PIES AND LEMONADE!!!!!!!!!! Yeah...that's it...*  
  
The next morning Lizzie woke up to see Gordo staring back into her eyes, holding her beneath his sheets, "Hey." She said weakly as she nuzzled her chin in his collar.  
"Good morning." He groaned stroking her back, "What did you dream about?"  
Lizzie shut her eyes and tried to remember if she had any dreams last night, "Nothing. Empty sleep."  
"Hmm." Gordo responded.  
"What about you?" She asked peeking at the mass of black curls beside her face.  
Gordo held her tighter to him, "I dreampt that-that you went back with Jake. And I moved to Tokyo with my parents." He sifted one hand through her blonde waves.  
Lizzie looked confused, "Well, what happened?" She asked nervously.  
Gordo paused for a minute trying to pinpoint each event in the dream, "Nothing. Nothing ever happened when you went away."  
Lizzie shut her eyes and smiled. She turned her head to the side and kissed Gordo gently on the neck pulling him closer to her untill there was no space between them. Beneath the blankets Gordo reached for her hip just as Ian entered the room, "Dude, come on! We gotta go!"  
Lizzie turned her head to look at Ian with sleepy eyes. Ian reached for the door and continued downstairs. He rounded at the bottom of the stairs and jumped on the couch next to Miranda, "Hey!" She exclaimed and kissed him with a small bag in one hand.  
"Hey, whats that?" Ian asked pointing to the small tote.  
Miranda smiled, "Oh, nothing." She swung her arms around him, pushing him backwards onto the couch. After a few seconds she slid off to the side, stood and walked over to the guest bathroom winking at him as she walked away. Completely exhausted Ian lay on the couch, hands on his stomach, panting.  
Miranda flipped on the light switch in the bathroom and began putting on her make-up. While applying her eye shadow a knock came at the door, "Who is it?" She asked loudly.  
"It's Lizzie!" Miranda opened the door. Lizzie entered with two clothes hangers hooked around two of her fingers, "Brought you somethin' to put on."  
"Thanks," Miranda said taking the outfit Lizzie handed her.  
Lizzie left the room and headed back upstairs into Gordo's room while Miranda took off her sweatshirt and flannel pants. She then took put on a pair of brown denim jeans and a black thin strapped tank top. Pulling a hair tie off her wrist, she put her hair up in a messy bun. Fastening Ian's bracelet on her wrist and checking herself in the mirror she proceded out of the guest bathroom and re-entered the living room.  
As soon as she walked in Miranda found Ian shirtless fumbling to quickly put his belt on. He looked back at her and hurried faster. Once together he turned to face her. He shrugged and held his arms out hinting that he wanted Miranda to hug him.  
"Gee, I don't know Ian. No shirt? No shoes? No service." She grinned and leaped into his arms feeling his ripped abs yet lean and lanky body.  
Meanwhile upstairs, Lizzie opened Gordo's bedroom door revealing him standing over the bed shutting a last suitcase, "You ready?" He asked dragging the suitcase off the bed.  
Lizzie walked over to his drawers, "Need to get dressed."  
He nodded, "Alright, let me put this in the trunk. I'll give you some space." He stood in the doorway.  
"It's ok. You do what you have to." Lizzie replied as Gordo headed out toward the stairs. She removed the hanger from her powder blue sundress and dropped the pair of Gordo's boxers she was wearing to the floor and lifted her camisole up over her head later covering herself with the dress. She smiled and posed in the mirror.  
Heading downstairs she looked out the front door and saw Miranda and Ian sitting and laughing in the Chevy. Lizzie heard rustling in the kitchen and entered to find Gordo hunting through cupboards and placing items into a brown paper bag and food from the refridgerator into a cooler, "Whatcha doin'?" She asked leaning against the doorway.  
"Packin' some snacks for the road. Dependin' on whether or not we eat it all we might go to the grocery store up there once we unpack in the house." Gordo walked over to her with the heavy cooler in his arms. He bent his head over and kissed her forehead. He headed out the front door and set the cooler on the floor behind the driver's seat. Ian scooted closer to Miranda willingly.  
Lizzie picked up the paper bag and sat in the front passenger seat setting the bag beside her feet. Gordo locked up the house and entered the code into the security system. Lizzie smiled as Gordo once again turned the key in the ignition and drove the four of them to yet another destination.  
  
*YO! I know you hate these chapters. But I like to think of them as 'transition chapters.' This way they can kick ass! WOOT! Love ya'll! KICK ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY FOR JESS!!!!!* 


	26. Arrival At The Lake House

*Yo...I was spacing out trying to think of what kind of coffee I like...anywho- Iced Chocolate Mocha YO! FO SURYUS! .........nevermind........anywho- I'm listening to the Dave Matthews Band because they kick ass and I kick ass! WOOT! Yeah....mkay...bye.*  
  
The Chevy came to a stop and rounded a corner into a small coffee stand in the parking lot of a grocery store. Waiting in line, Gordo looked back at the others, "You guys want anything?"  
Miranda made her order, "Yeah, iced chocolate mocha."  
Lizzie spoke up as well, "Vanilla Latte."  
Gordo looked over to Ian who then made a decision, "Yeah...I'll just have a hot chocolate."  
Gordo nodded slowly ans pulled up to the window, "Yeah, can I get caramel latte-"  
"OOH! GET ME ONE OF THOSE TOO!" Ian requested from the backseat.  
Gordo corrected his order, "Make that two caramel lattes." The woman nodded, "Also, an iced chocolate mocha, vanilla latte, and a small hot chocolate...with whipped cream."  
"Dude! What's with the hot chocolate?!" Ian asked slapping Gordo's shoulder playfully.  
Gordo smiled, "Dude, hot chocolate is awesome! And whipped cream kicks ass! Besides, I'm payin' so I'll get what I want."  
After a minute or two, the woman working in the coffee stand handed them all five drinks and Gordo drove off after paying, "Dude! I totally forgot my board!"  
Gordo rolled his eyes, "Dude, I noticed that earlier, man. I brought two of mine from my garage."  
Ian sighed and leaned his head on Miranda's shoulder, "Thank God."  
Miranda turned to Ian, "Board?"  
Ian looked up at her, "Yeah, skateboard."  
"You guys skateboard?" Lizzie asked Gordo.  
Gordo kept his eyes on the road, "Yeah. Quite a few years now."  
"How did we not know this?"  
Ian replied, "Dude, we met at a skatepark. 'Bout six years ago."  
Lizzie shook her head laughing, "It doesn't matter." She looks to Gordo, "Always thought skaters were pretty cute." She runs a few fingers through Gordo's thick black curls as he grins, eyes on the road.  
They arrived an hour and a half later driving up a gravel road leading up to a white house on the waterfront of a lake, "Oh my God. It's gorgeous." Lizzie said awed at the home. She let herself out of the car with the paper bag at hand.  
"Yeah. Haven't been here in a while. So, how about we choose rooms, get unpacked maybe even go out and get some lunch in town?" Gordo scheduled.  
Lizzie nodded and walked up to the front door with Gordo. He turned the key and pushed open the door for Lizzie to walk in hassle-free. Miranda and Ian followed closely behind with a few suitcases.  
The house was a bit musty due to its lack of use and extreme neglect over the years. The walls were as white and looked as glossy as they had been when first laid eyes on. A dull vanilla musk was smelled throughout the rooms due to an aroma produced from Mrs. Gordon's favorite candles which still lingered in the air.  
"Do you think we'll get some time on the water today?" Lizzie directed toward Gordo.  
Gordo turned from looking out of a window over to Lizzie, "I don't think so. I do think it'd be best to start the day off tomorrow with a full day of water. Go on the boat or the jet ski. Just have some fun. Go out to eat maybe."  
Lizzie stopped him there, "Woah. I'm not sure I can take any more 'going out to eat' surprises!"  
The two grinned and Gordo moved closer to Lizzie in the hallway and put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her collar, "I thought you loved those."  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I do. But I love you and I know you love me. Hey, wait a minute. You know who's birthday is coming up!"  
Gordo blushed, "Lizzie, it's a month away. That's not exactly soon."  
"Hey, for a girl, large amounts of time are soon. But I guess I'll let you in on the planning."  
"Thank you." He kissed her forehead as Miranda and Ian came back from the living room.  
"Hey!" Miranda interrupted them irritated, "Why are we the only people unpacking?!"  
Gordo laughed and Lizzie followed him to the trunk of the car. Each brought in their suitcases and set them at their sides in the living room staring at each other.  
"So. What are our sleeping arrangements?" Ian asked casually.  
Gordo knew instantly, "Lizzie and Miranda can sleep in the twin beds downstairs unless they want to share the king-sized bed in the master bedroom. And Ian if thats the case then we can sleep in the twin beds down in the den. But if they want the twin beds then one of us should take the master bedroom and the other can unpack in another room downstairs, the guest room."  
"Oh! I remember Lizzie and I used to share the twin beds in the den when we were kids! Ooh! I want to sleep there!" Miranda exclaimed.  
Gordo looked to Lizzie, "Alright with you?" Lizzie nodded, "Ok. Ian, what do you want to do?"  
"Well, I definetely don't want to share a bed with you so, I'll take the downstairs bedroom so I can be closer to my gal." He pulled Miranda by the shoulder gently closer to him and hugged her.  
Lizzie looked to Gordo and flashed him a smile. He flashed her back.  
  
*tee hee! I love the line at the end about flashing. Don't worry, it's not about ACTUALLY flashing her. He just...smiled...back at her... yeah....Anywho- Love ya and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't care how shitty you think it is. I respect your opinions. After all you did choose my story to read didn't ya?! HA! I'm so coo...* 


	27. Making A Decision

*Yo yo yo! Dude...Reviews are piling in and I'm happy. I think I'll write a song about my readers! Ahem... La de da You all kick ass You need to review Or I'll hate you I love ya so Just so ya know You all rock my Mother fuckin' face off! WOOT! Anywho- bow chicka bow wow! ENJOYSIES!*  
  
Lizzie and Miranda unpacked downstairs in the den, neatly folding their clothes in drawers and placing dresses on hangers in the closet, "I figured you and Gordo would be...you know...in the same room." Miranda noted casually.  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and turned to her best friend, "Miranda, sure...we could have but then I have plenty of time to be with Gordo. Having two awesome boyfriends has really been distracting us from eachother. And I do want to be with Gordo, but I really want to spend time with you. Especially because this internship Gordo has is taking him to New York and you're going to-"  
"Are you going with him?" Miranda asked looking at Lizzie with puppy- dog eyes.  
Lizzie froze and then refocused on her unpacking, "I don't know." She said folding up a pair of pants.  
A knock came at the door, "Who is it?!" Miranda yelled.  
"It's Ian!" He shouted through the door.  
Lizzie looked to Miranda who smiled weakly, "Later?"  
Miranda nodded, "Coming!" Five seconds later she was out the door. Just as the door shut it was reopened and Gordo entered the room.  
"Hey." Lizzie said unenthusiastically.  
He approached her, "What's up?" He asked concerned.  
She shook her head, "Nothing." He raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. She continued to pack her drawers, "So, any news on the internship?"  
He nodded his head slowly, "So this is about my internship."  
"No...I'm just asking." She hurriedly placed a sweater on a hanger and hung it up in the closet.  
Gordo looked at her and nodded again, "Not yet."  
"Oh." She quickly turned to face him with worry and panic on her face.  
Gordo kissed her forehead easing her facial expression, "Unpack. We can talk later."  
Lizzie looked confused as she watched Gordo leave the room. He continued up the stairs and went out on the balcony. Ian joined him shortly and leaned against the railing, mimicing Gordo, "What's wrong, man?"  
Gordo fidgeted, "I need to figure out what I'm gonna do with this internship."  
"You mean what you're going to do about Lizzie when the internship comes around." Ian grinned.  
Gordo let out a deep breath, "Yeah." He dropped his head and looked at the ground beneath him.  
"Dude, don't worry, man."  
"Don't worry? I wasn't counting on Lizzie noticing how I felt or even thinking about me like that but now we're together and...and I want her." Gordo looked up at Ian.  
Ian nodded, "You've wanted her since you were old enough to process thoughts! And Gordo...I'm sure she feels the same. I'm sure she'd do anything for you. Because she loves you, and you love her. So stop being such a pansy and let's grill up some beef!" Ian patted Gordo on the back.  
Gordo followed Ian back into the house and ran into Miranda, "Hey Miranda, Ian and I are gonna go to the grocery store. Wanna come with?" Gordo asked.  
"Sure," She replied half-enthusiastically, "Want me to get Lizzie?"  
Gordo froze. Ian noticed this and nodded for him.  
"Ok." She ran downstairs. A few seconds later both Lizzie and Miranda emerged from the descending hallway. Lizzie gave Gordo a weak smile.  
"Change of plans," Ian said standing beside Gordo.  
Gordo turned to Ian wide-eyed and confused, "What?"  
"Well," He turned Gordo toward him and talk softly so they could have a second of privacy, "I want you and Lizzie to stay here. I want you two to talk." Gordo took a deep breath and Ian gripped Gordo's shoulder, "Just talk to her, man."  
Gordo nodded and Ian and Miranda left the house.  
Gordo shut the door behind them and turned, making his way back into the living room where he found Lizzie standing out on the balcony. Gordo opened the sliding glass door and stood beside her, leaning on the railing, "What are you thinkin' about?" He asked softly watching her face as she stared blankly over the lake.  
"I'm nervous." Her voice sounded choked in the throat.  
"Why?" Gordo put his arm around her waist and stood closer to her.  
Lizzie turned toward him and put the hands on his chest pressing her cheek against him and holding his upper arms, "I don't want this to be our last summer together. Everything has been so...good...and I don't want this to stop here."  
Gordo ran his hands up and down her back to calm her, "Neither do I, and I'm going to do whatever I can because...you've been my everything since day one. It's not going to stop here."  
Lizzie paused and looked up at him, her eyes red and streams running down her face from where she had been crying. She felt his muscles shift as his hands continued to calm her. She returned pressed against him and kissed him from his jaw line down to his neck and slid her hands down to his waist slipping a finger into each belt-loop at each side of his pant- line, sneaking both her thumbs over the hem inside his jeans.  
Lizzie could feel his heart beating faster as her thumbs traced his pant-line from the inside. He suddenly broke away from her and left a few inches between them, "I...we c-we have the whole summer." He tried to reason a bit.  
"You know, you keep sayin' that." Lizzie dropped her eyes to her thumbs and released them from inside his warm jeans back into the cold breeze. A long pause took place untill Gordo spoke.  
"Did you...want to go out on the water tonight?" Gordo questioned softly.  
Lizzie shook her head looking over the balcony, "Too cold."  
"It's gets hotter at night." Gordo mentioned as Lizzie turned her head to face him, grinning.  
Gordo held out a hand, "Come on, let's go inside."  
About a half an hour later Ian and Miranda returned with plastic grocery bags at hand, "Hey. Still time to go out on the water?" Miranda asked enthusiastically.  
"Maybe after dinner. What else did you guys get? I thought we were just gonna grill up some burgers." Gordo replied.  
Ian took Miranda's share of the bags, "I'll get these." He then sat each bag on the marble counter-top and began unloadin groceries, "Well, yeah. But we got some ice cream, bagels, some ham and other delectible luncheon meats. Just a bunch of shit but I also stopped at the ATM in town, got some cash and whatnot."  
"Yeah, so did I so tomorrow, Lizzie, wanna be my shoppin' buddy?" Miranda asked.  
Lizzie looked to Gordo who's lap she was sitting on. He smiled at her and she replied, "Sure! When we goin'?"  
"Late afternoon most likely."  
Lizzie nodded her head and focused back on Ian who just came back from the car with a George Forman Grill, "Wow, prepared." Lizzie commented.  
Ian gave her a smirk, "Yep. Never leave home without it."  
An hour later Gordo and Lizzie were downstairs sitting up against the wall on her bed side by side holding hands. Lizzie rested her head on Gordo's shoulder, "I love you Gordo."  
He rested his head on top of her's as she nuzzled closer into him, "I love you too, Lizzie." He said in the same tone bringing his other hand over and resting it on her thigh.  
Lizzie then reached over and put a hand on his lower abdomen stroking with a few fingers beneath his shirt, her fingers gently playing around his defined six-pack. Her hand suddenly hesitated for a second. Then one of her fingers slowly and gently peeked beneath the metal buckle of his belt and the rim of his jeans. Only this time Gordo didn't pull away.  
Then they were suddenly interrupted by a flustered Miranda whipping open the door to their room, "You guys, I suck at cooking. You gotta come up and help."  
A shout was heard from directly above them, "No you don't! Everything's fine." It was Ian from the kitchen defending his talents as a marvelous chef.  
Miranda looked at Lizzie and mouthed 'crazy.' Miranda's eyes then traveled from Lizzie's face to her shoulder, to her arm, to her wrist, to her hand and where it was, or where it was intending to go. Miranda's eyes widened as she looked to Gordo's face both frightened and nervous a minute of staring Lizzie came back to reality and pulled her hand back to her side. Miranda's face relaxed a bit yet still shocked. She cleared her throat awkwardly and whispered, "Okay," and swung the door shut as she left the room quickly.  
On the other side of the room she snorted out a laugh and took a few steps to where she was at the base of the stairs. She looked up and saw Ian at the top of the stairs wiping a glass with a dish-towel, "Everything alright?"  
Miranda nodded, "Yeah. Everything but your cooking." She made her way up the stairs and had Ian follow her back into the kitchen.  
"I'm not even going to respond to that." Ian said faking seriousness.  
While back in the girls' room Lizzie and Gordo sat in their same positions, frozen. Gordo finally broke the silence, "So...you think she had any idea?"  
Lizzie paused and tried to think of what to do next, "Yeah." She nodded.  
Gordo cleared his throat, "We should get up there."  
Lizzie nodded and repeated herself, "Yeah."  
The two crawled off the bed and took the stairs up to the kitchen.  
  
*I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! HOMEWORK IS A BITCH! BUT SO AM I WHICH IS WHY IM UPDATING! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I'VE MISSED ALL YA'LL REVIEWING! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL! MUAH! (That was a kiss) tee hee! Hope you enjoyed this SUPER long chapter. Anywho- I'll write more soon! Expecting something up at least by tomorrow (at the latest!) LOVE YA! AHHHHH!!!!! IM HUNGRY!* 


	28. Night On The Lake

*Yo-da! ha...I'm so clever...anywho- I have homework but it can wait. I think I'm on a roll with my story so here ya go!*  
  
The four sat at a table on the balcony eating burgers, chips, salad and drinking italian sodas in plastic cups. Under the table Gordo had his hand on Lizzie's knee, "Dude, this meat is a bit undercooked." Gordo noted directing it toward Ian.  
Ian looked offended, "Don't look at me! My girlfriend here said she could handle the grill. She didn't want ME to screw things up."  
Miranda slapped the back of her hand on his shoulder playfully, "Not nice!"  
Ian dropped his head in shame looking down at his plate shuffling around the food with a fork.  
Lizzie smiled up at Gordo and slid her hand a little further up his inner thigh watching his facial expression. His face turned uneasy, "Hey, I'll be right back in a minute."  
Gordo pushed out his chair and walked back into the living room into the kitchen. After a second or two of hesitation and confusion Lizzie got up and followed him as well.  
"What's going on with those two?" Ian asked looking over to Miranda.  
Miranda bit her lip, "I don't know. They seemes very...close...this afternoon but now...I don't know." She sighed and leaned over her plate taking a bite of her burger, coughing up the uncooked meat as Ian rubbed her back as she rejected the cold beef.  
Back in the kitchen Lizzie caught up with Gordo, "Gordo, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He responded, "Just wanted to get some dessert. Want some?" He pulled a tub of ice cream out of the freezer.  
Lizzie smiled uneasily and nodded.  
Things went on like this for a long time. Gordo was still romantic and passionate toward Lizzie noticed he was never very intimate with her. She knew he was probably making her feel more comfortable around him after the Jake encounter and she appreciated that. But she wanted more.  
After a month the summer was half over. Lizzie was sitting on her bed after a long day of fun on the water. While brushing her hair Miranda entered the room, "Hey Miranda."  
"Lizzie, why can't Ian be more like Gordo?" Miranda hugged a pillow sitting in front of Lizzie on the same bed.  
"What's goin' on?" Lizzie asked pausing from her brushing.  
Miranda's eyes were downcast, "Well, before we...delve into that one...is it ok if Ian and I go out to dinner tonight? Alone? I think we just need to spend time away from everything."  
Lizzie nodded, "Sure! You don't need to ask." She smiled at Miranda.  
"Thanks." Miranda let go of the pillow and danced out of the room and up the stairs dressed for her evening with Ian.  
Lizzie looked down at her hair brush, and spoke to herself, "I wish Gordo was more like Gordo too." Lizzie decided to confront her boyfriend about this and walked upstairs greeting Gordo out on the balcony while Miranda and Ian were out on their date.  
She quick put her hair up into a sloppy pony-tail, "Hey Gordo." She greeted him normally.  
Gordo smiled at her, "Hey." He put his arms around her waist and rested against the railing on the balcony.  
Lizzie put her hands on his shoulders tucking her arms between the two as she leaned in to kiss him. After a long, passionate and persuasive kiss Lizzie looked him in the eye grinning, "I thought maybe after dinner we could go down to my room and...hang out." She said invitingly.  
Gordo paused, "I don't think that's a good idea."  
Lizzie sighed, "Why Gordo? I want to be...closer to you. Close...with you."  
"I want that too but-"  
"Save it Gordo." Lizzie said exhausted trying to get through to him. She stormed downstairs into her room locking the door. She slumped onto her bed facing the door wondering what was wrong with her. Suddenly the phone rang. Lizzie figured it was Miranda on her date so she picked up the cordless reciever, "Hello?"  
"I love you Lizzie. But when we...for the first time, I want it to be perfect. Not trying to sneak it in before our friends get home." Gordo tried to explain to her how he felt.  
"I just-" Lizzie started.  
"Turn around."  
Lizzie does so and sees him looking at her through the window above her bed. She smiled, "I just thought that if it was never brought up, then...then it would never happen."  
Gordo laughed into his cell phone, "Believe me Lizzie, I want us to happen more than anything."  
Lizzie giggled.  
"So, you maybe wanna let me in now?" Gordo hinted at the idea of her opening the door and letting him into her room. Lizzie stood and walked over to the back door that lead to the dock. Gordo walked beside her on the other side of the wall. Gordo and Lizzie looked at eachother through the glass in the door for a minute and smiled. Lizzie reached for the lock on the door but her hand hesitated and retreated. Gordo looked confused, "What's going on?" Gordo asked into the phone.  
Lizzie smirked and replied, "I'm gonna put you on speaker phone for a sec. I just need to change."  
Gordo cocked an eyebrow and watched her push the speaker phone button on the cordless phone's cradle, "Lizzie, you could just come upstairs when you're ready." He could hear himself through the glass of the door.  
"No, it's fine." Lizzie said with a wink and turned her back to him.  
Gordo was about to turn away and walk back up to the front door to wait in the living room when he saw Lizzie cross her arms over her torso, gripping the bottom of her shirt on two sides, lifting it up over her head and tossing it on the chair in front of her. Gordo's eyes widened. She then unbuckled her belt, unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, bent over and guided them down to her ankles. She stepped out with one foot and kicked the pants away with the other. Lizzie tucked her thumbs beneath the black straps of her bra and snapped them back onto her collar. She then reached up to her pony-tail and let her wavy hair down falling onto her back and shoulders.  
"My God," Gordo pleaded into the phone, "Lizzie, unlock the door."  
Lizzie whipped her head around at the neck so Gordo could see the side of her face as she grinned. She stepped backward and pressed her back up to the cold glass door pulling her hair over one shoulder, baring her back to Gordo with the exception of the black straps of her bra and matching panties.  
Gordo wished the door wasn't between them so he could satisfy the longing that clearly showed in his lower region. He wanted to reach into her mass of blonde hair instead of just stroking the glass with his fingers.  
To give Gordo some hope Lizzie walked over to her bedroom door and had him watch her as she unlocked it. Gordo got the hint and ran around the house, up the stairs and rounded a corner of the house and opened the front door ran into the hall, down the stairs and turned the knob to Lizzie's room. He opened the door slowly and looked around the room but couldn't see Lizzie, "Lizzie?" He called to no one. He looked to his right and saw that the door leading down to the docks was open wide. He ran out and stood at the top of the stone steps that lead down to the wooden dock out on the lake. He walked down thinking she might have been hiding in the boat. Suddenly he was pushed into the cold lake water.  
Once he surfaced he looked around and saw Lizzie swimming beside him, "What was that for?" He asked playfully.  
Lizzie lunged at him through the water grabbing his face with one hand and the back of his head with the other kissing him passionately. Beneath the water's surface Gordo pulled her closer to him, arms around her waist feeling the bare skin on the small of her back. After a minute or two Lizzie's lips pulled slightly away from him smiling as she giggled, "Umm...Gordo? What's that?" She asked laughing as his face turned a bit embarrassed.  
"Umm...th-the water...its cold." He tried to make an excuse.  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, giggling, "It's...fine." She said not being able to resist him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tangled her legs with his beneath the water. Gordo peddled through the water with his legs and backed up against the dock, rotated and pushed Lizzie up against the dock as she kissed his neck sending shivers down his spine. She looked him in the eye and smiled, "Not tonight."  
Gordo groaned and lifted Lizzie back up on the dock and pushed himself up sitting next to her as they swirled their feet in the water. Gordo looks over to Lizzie after a couple minutes and sees that she's been staring at him, "What?" He asks chuckling.  
Lizzie smiles, "Your hair."  
"What about it?" He asked confused.  
Lizzie ran her fingers through chunks of it, "I remember it used to be real curly. But it's softened. It's quite 'Frodo Baggins' of you."  
Gordo cocked an eyebrow, "Ok then." He looked Lizzie up and down as she faced forward again, the moonlight making her skin glisten, "You're gonna freeze." Gordo stated concerned. He reached over his back and pulled his shirt off over his head and handed it to Lizzie.  
She squeezed the water out of her hair and put on the damp shirt, "Gordo, it's still soaked."  
Gordo smirked, "Yeah, but I thought it was my turn to take off my shirt." He put an arm around her and held her close to him keeping warm during the cold, blue night.  
  
*WOOT! Sorry, but I kick ass...anywho- review and I'll be your bestest friend. Haha! "The Mirage" needs a face! tee hee! I'm the MGM Grand and I KICK ALL ASS! Gee, I wonder where the Bellagio went. Oh don't mind me! Don't let me keep you from reviewing! *hint*hint* okie doke then...* 


	29. Inner Tubing

*Yo...I know I used to have problems with tense and shit but I still gave you a story yo! So ya'll can shut up about it now...lol. doodle-e-do!*  
  
The next morning Miranda woke up smiling thinking of the previous evening with Ian. How they played footsie beneath the table laughing and just being together.  
Miranda sat up in her bed and looked to Lizzie's bed at her left, reached over and shook her awake, "Good morning!" She woke her blond friend with.  
Lizzie groaned and turned to face Miranda, "What do you want?"  
Miranda leaped out of bed and onto Lizzie, "Last night with Ian was amazing!" Miranda squealed.  
Lizzie, still a bit drowsy spoke out of her control, "You guys didn't screw did you?"  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Miranda exclaimed.  
"Good...you little tramp." Lizzie joked hitting Miranda with a pillow.  
A slight knock came at the door, "WHO IS IT?!?!" Miranda yelled.  
"Its Gordo! Is Lizzie up?!" Gordo asked.  
"Yeah! Just a second!" Miranda rushed into the bathroom and did up her hair and passed by Gordo on her way up the stairs to see Ian.  
Gordo entered Lizzie's room and sat on Miranda's bed, staring at Lizzie who stared back at him, "Hey."  
Lizzie smiled, her face glowing from the morning sunlight streaming in from the windows above her bed, "Hey." She said peeking out from under the covers and from under her blond hair, "How long have you been up?" She tried to make small talk but all she wanted to do was cover him with kisses.  
"A while." Gordo walked around to the other side of the bed and lifted up the covers to get in as well. As he held up the blankets he saw Lizzie lying there in his now dried shirt, she'd slept in it, and he assumed she had slept in the only other two things she was wearing the night before. Gordo bit his lip and climbed into the bed scooting untill he was right behind Lizzie. He put a hand around her waist as she turned around to face him, "How'd you sleep?" He asked softly.  
Lizzie put a hand in his dark black hair smiling into his eyes, "Very well."  
"Have any dreams?"  
Lizzie gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, "I thought this was one." She said quietly. Lizzie took hold of the hand Gordo had on her waist and slid it beneath her shirt resting it further up on her side. Gordo stroked her gently with his thumb, paused and snuck a deep passionate kiss up on her lips, wrapping his arms around her back puller her closer to him gripping her back.  
Miranda quickly entered the room, "Oh my god. I'm gone for two minutes and already you're groping eachother." She groaned and walked into the bathroom to do her make-up.  
Lizzie looked back at Gordo smiling, knowing that they wouldn't get in some cuddle time right then. Gordo nodded, "It's ok. I'm gonna go out and get the boat ready. You and Miranda can get ready to go out on the water. I'll let Ian know the plan."  
Lizzie felt his hand leave from under her shirt and she pulled him in for one last quick kiss. Their lips parted and Gordo stood beside the bed and exited the the room. Miranda peeked out behind the bathroom door once she heard Gordo shut the bedroom door, "You guys can't keep your hands off each other can you?"  
Lizzie stretched out under the covers and took a deep breath, her hair falling over the pillow as she pulled it out of her sloppy pony-tail and sat upright on her bed, "How long you gonna be in there? I need to get my make-up."  
Miranda sighed and went back to brushing her teeth in the bathroom. A few seconds later after rinsing the toothpaste out of her mouth she held a purple tote through the door. Lizzie yawned and made her way to the bathroom door and took hold of the small purple bag and grabbed her swim suit from the shower and left the room. Walking into the hall she made a quick turn and opened the hall bathroom door and saw Ian standing facing the toilet. Lizzie paused and covered her eyes with a hand, "OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" She exclaimed as Ian hurriedly pulled up his pants.  
"Sorry! I...should have locked the door." He said flushing the toilet and washing his hands in the sink looking at Lizzie through the mirror, "It's ok now. You don't have to cover your eyes."  
Lizzie slowly parted her fingers revealing an unnerved Ian shutting off the faucett. Lizzie dropped her hand to the side and entered the bathroom standing next to Ian staring down at her make-up case unzipping the purple bag, "I didn't notice the light was on."  
"It's fine McGuire." He started laughing and watched her reach over the counter and brought the astringint directly in front of her and poured some over a wad of toilet paper she then took to her face. He watched her in amazement.  
Lizzie looked confused at him as she applied moisturizer over her skin, "What?" She asked comfortably.  
Ian cocked an eyebrow as she took out her eyeliner and traced her left eye leaning into the mirror, "You're just going out on the water. It's gonna wash off. And you'll look all soggy." He said jokingly.  
Lizzie look unamused at him, "Well I've already started." She said applying eyeliner to her right eye.  
Ian gave a half-hearted smile, "You don't need it. Gordo came up to me this morning just ranting about how you look in the morning...pre-made- up." He gave her a 'buddy-buddy' pat on the back and left the bathroom. Lizzie stood up straight and looked at herself in the mirror. After a minute or two she reached across the counter for her bottle of eye make-up remover and took another wad of toilet paper damp with the chemical and wiped the charcoal liner from her eye. She looked back up at herself in the mirror and saw Ian leaning against the door frame smiling at her, "Nice, McGuire." Lizzie smiled back at him and he turned and walked into the den calling for Miranda. Lizzie shut the bathroom door and locked it as she changed into her bikini.  
Gordo was standing beside the boat untying the ropes the held it to the dock and felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned and saw Miranda, "Hey Gordo. The boat almost ready?"  
Gordo nodded, "Yeah but I can't let you on without a?" Gordo expected a fill-in-the-blank answer.  
In response, Miranda held up and life-jacket and shook it in front of his face. She slipped it on over her baby blue tankini. Ian came up behind her and thread his arms through hers and tightened the straps to ensure her 'safety.' He lifted her up and set her in the white boat and sat down on one of the white leather seats soon followed by Ian also equipt with a life- jacket. The two conversed as Gordo stood in the boat waiting for Lizzie to show up, "Any of you guys know where Lizzie is?"  
"No. Last time I saw her she was in the bathroom." Ian noted.  
Miranda sounded confused, "You saw Lizzie in the bathroom?"  
Gordo looked back at them as Ian quickly shook her head, "No, she saw me."  
"What?!" Miranda asked outraged.  
"NO! I mean...She walked in on me."  
"But that was all." A voice was heard back on the dock. Gordo turned around and saw Lizzie standing before him in her white bikini holding a bright orange life-jacket.  
Gordo smirked and held out a hand, helping her into the boat. As soon as her second foot landed safely in the boat she balanced on her tip-toes and gave Gordo a short kiss then took a seat next to Miranda fastening her life-jacket. Gordo started up the boat and stopped in the middle of the lake letting it coast for a bit, "So, you laidies wanna head out there first?"  
Miranda looked up at him, "Skiis or tubes?" She asked.  
Gordo pointed to the two inner tubes in front of her wondering how she didn't see them. After all they took up half the boat. Lizzie stood up quickly, "I CALL GREEN!"  
Gordo took the green inner tube and tied it's tether to a pole connected to the boat and the yellow cord to the yellow inner tube as well. He set the green inner tube in the water first and helped Lizzie sit down into it. He leaned down and gave her a kiss before pushing her out into the water, extending the cord so she was far enough away from the boat not to get caught up in the wake of the boat and seriously hurt. Next, Gordo traveled back to the steering wheel and turned on the boat as Ian set up Miranda in her inner tube. One both girls were ready, Lizzie gave a thumbs- up and Gordo started out slow and grew with more speed as the girls were thrown from one side of the wake as he made sharp turns left and right. As Miranda passed over the wake she bumped Lizzie out of the white stream and onto glassy water so smooth that the tube was pulled forward into the water and Lizzie went along with it as it tipped forward and Lizzie fell face- first into the water.  
Ian suctioned an orange flag onto the windshield as Gordo made a circle to go and pick up Lizzie in the water. He noticed he had circled twice with no sign of Lizzie. Gordo got worried and stopped the boat. He figured if she wasn't showing up on the surface of the water then there was a good chance of her still with the inner tube, "Ian, where's her inner tube?!" He yelled frantically.  
"It's still out there!" He replied in the loud wind.  
"Is it upside-down?!" He asked shutting off the boat completely so if she were under-water she wouldn't get caught in the propellor.  
Ian looked at the inner tube closely and noticed that instead of an empty seat a black vinyl circle with green edges was on top, "Yeah!" He shouted. Gordo tore off his life-jacket and ran to the back of the boat.  
"Reel in Miranda." He instructed. Not a second later Gordo dove into the water and swam over to the green inner tube. He felt around beneath it and noticed her foot. He looked confused and ducked under the water and saw Lizzie sitting awkwardly in the inner tube. Her life-jacket had come off and the foot he had in his hand was tucked in one of the handles, her other two wrists linked in two other handles as well. Her eyes were shut and Gordo panicked. He untangled her foot and wrists and brought her to the surface of the water. He felt her cling to him. He flipped the inner tube over and lifted her, setting her inside it. He then traveled to the cord connected to the tube and brought it with him as he swam to the boat with Ian helping pull her along as well. Gordo sat up on the wooden plank above the propellor in the back of the boat pulling Lizzie out of the inner tube and held her in his arms.  
Miranda and Ian stood on the boat worried, "Is she ok?" Miranda asked nervously.  
Gordo didn't take his eyes off of her, "She's alive." He said, that being the only good news. He stroked her forehead brushing her hair away from her face. Her eyes squinted, "Lizzie?!" She rotated facing his stomach, "Lizzie, can you say something?" He said softer still stroking her hair. Lizzie's lips quivered and she paused. Suddenly she coughed a mixture of lake water and phlegm onto him. Gordo winced but kept comforting her, "That's ok."  
Ian sat on the floor of the boat while Lizzie lay across the white leather built-in seats with her head in Miranda's lap while Gordo drove the boat to the dock.  
  
*Mkay...nobody review more than once a chapter, that's cheating! I feel not many people are reviewing and so now I'm establishing a new system. I want at least twenty reviews before I put up another chapter, after each chapter. And please review with something more than "great story, update." That gets really old. I don't mean to bitch at everyone but...there ya go. THANKS FOR READING! now do your part and review!* 


	30. Comfort

*Hey...ya'll know I can't resist writing more for you! Damn...why am I such a push-over?! Hmm..."  
  
Miranda and Ian sat in the living room on the couch. Miranda leaned on his side and stared at her hand as she traced different shapes on his chest with a finger, "I know she's going to be ok but I can't help worrying." She admitted to Ian who was looking down at the top of her head.  
He kissed her hair and ran a hand up and down her arm trying to make her warm, "She'll be alright, you'll be alright, Gordo will be alright and I'll be alright. Everything will be fine." He rested his cheek on her head and felt better himself believing his own words.  
"You're just trying to make me feel better." Miranda tried to catch him in a lie.  
He shook his head, "No. I'm just trying to make me feel better. But two birds with one stone isn't that bad." Ian tried to cheer her up.  
Miranda giggled a bit and looked up at him, "I love you."  
Ian kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you." He rested his cheek on the top of her head again and the two of them sat there for a long time.  
After a while Miranda was too worried and made her way downstairs clutching Ian's hand. The two saw a light on beneath the bathroom door in their bedroom. Ian knocked on the door and a few seconds later Gordo opened the door revealing Lizzie in the white bathtub submerged in water up to her neck still in her white bikini. Miranda's eyes widened as she rushed over to the tub, and she knelt beside it, "Is she unconcious?!" Miranda whispered hysterically.  
Gordo shook his head, "No, she's just sleeping. That's why I have to stay in here, make sure she doesn't slip down under the water." Ian nodded agreeing with Gordo's plan of action, "Also let out some of the water and put hot water back in."  
"How would that help? Shouldn't she just be in bed?" Miranda asked thinking she'd know best.  
Gordo shook his head again, "That lake water was cold. I don't even know why we went out that early. And this water will make her warmer than a bed and it'll ease any sores, aches or pain. Maybe once she wakes up I'll put her to bed. Everything will be fine." Miranda looked back to him and he gave her a weak smile, "Stay here if you want to, but I need to be next to her."  
Miranda nodded and stood up from beside Lizzie and switched places with Gordo, sitting on the countertop.  
About an hour later Lizzie woke up to Gordo running more hot water into the bathtub, "Gordo?" She caught his attention and Gordo whipped around to look at her.  
He smiled a broad grin and kissed her forehead while shutting off the running water, "Hey."  
Lizzie smiled back at him, "Hey." She looked around at Miranda and Ian staring at her and felt uncomfortable, "Umm, can I get a towel?" Everyone paused for a minute and Miranda got a towel for her. Lizzie pulled the drain and stood wrapping the towel around herself and stepping out of the tub. Her knees locked and she stumbled but Gordo caught her in the middle of the tile floor, "I'm fine...I'm fine." She kept saying this untill Gordo let go of her. Once he did, Lizzie took another step but her knee gave and Gordo carried her to her bed.  
Gordo set her carefully beneath the sheets, "You gonna be ok?"  
Lizzie sighed not wanting to be left alone in the room but not wanting to waste his time. She really wanted to be around him so she shook her head no.  
Gordo nodded his head knowing she wanted him to stay with her, "It's ok." He kissed her head and lay himself next to her above the covers, holding her hand and letting Lizzie rest her head on his shoulder.  
Ian walked into the room, "Hey, umm...I'm gonna take Miranda out for lunch...take her mind off things."  
Gordo nodded, "It's ok-it's a good idea. Car keys are up by the front door." Ian gave Lizzie a nod and a half smile and left the room.  
After a minute or two Lizzie and Gordo heard the car start up above them and drive away, the sound of the engine fading. Lizzie turned to Gordo, "Gordo, I don't want to be stuck in this bed all day. I want to move and I'm...fine."  
Gordo thought for a second and wanted to hear her out, "So then what do you want to do?"  
Lizzie reached over the covers and slowly placed a hand on his stomach, "I want...to make you lunch." She patted his stomach and got up from the bed walking around the room still in her white bikini.  
Gordo smiled watching her energy, "Right...lunch. So then what's on the menu?"  
Lizzie tilted her head and bit her lip thinking as she put on a pink sweater and a white miniskirt, "I have no clue. But no matter what it is, I'm sure this is the perfect outfit to wear while cooking." Barefoot, she walked over to Gordo still on the bed and gave him a long kiss.  
After their lips parted Gordo smirked, "Doesn't matter, I like it."  
Lizzie giggled, "Just come up when you're ready for some food."  
Gordo nodded as Lizzie ran upstairs to the kitchen. He waited about fifteen minutes for her to prepare something and then made his way up the stairs to find her shaking a tupperware container while humming a song to herself, "What's that?" He asked referring to the plastic container.  
  
*OOOOOOOOH! CLIFFHANGER! I'm kidding..anywho-I'll write the next chapter now. Sorry it took so long, I was busy with Christmas and I got well over 20 reviews. They were awesome fo' sheezy! haha, I'm so lame. Anywho-Hope ya'll had kick ass Christmas...es...tee hee! anywho-umm...please don't stop reading because most of the next chapter is not gonna be set at the lake house. Thanks again for reading and reviewing all! Don't stop now! And to those of you saying 20 reviews is too much, I got well over 20 reviews the same day I wrote the last chapter because I asked. You guys have it in you so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing yo! I LOVE YOU ALL! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Yes, he knows all those women who scheme, are just pretty pictures in the pretty machine...doodle-e-do! Loopy says he likes it up on top (AHHH!) He prays to God and he hopes like hell, the pretty machine they will NEVER FAIL! He knows that the world is in love with the pretty machine...oh yeah, the pretty machine. He knows if he ever even gets to try, he'd bite down hard to make the monster cry, he knows if he ever even gets the chance, he'd sell his soul to make the monster dance...he knows if he ever even gets to play, he'd stomp like God to make the monster say "they can't hurt you unless you let them" sorry ya'll! I LOVE THAT SONG! EEEEEP!* 


	31. Let's All Make Plans

*Hey, I haven't gotten twenty reviews yet but I just want to get my ideas out...LAAAAAAAAAAA! Okie doke then...bye!*  
  
"Caesar salad." She repsonded opening up the tupperware and showing him proof of the salad.  
Gordo nodded his head and sat on a bar stool in front of her, "Is there anything you wanna do today?"  
Lizzie put some salad on a plate for him next to a tuna fish sandwich but paused and smirked at him, "Well..." She started.  
"Umm...besides that." Gordo said laughing.  
Lizzie shook her head, "And what did you assume that was?"  
Things went on like this for a long time. When alone, Lizzie and Gordo were completely affectionate. Even in front of Miranda and Ian. But those two would always go out to eat and leave Lizzie and Gordo alone at the house...not that they minded. A week before school started, Lizzie and Gordo were alone in the lake house again.  
Gordo turned to Lizzie sitting on the couch, "Wait I'm confused. You never told me what school you'll be going to next year. Now that I think about it you always said you'd tell me later."  
Lizzie looked around nervously, "I'll tell y-fine. I'm...plan...less."  
Gordo looked perplexed at her, "You mean...you have no diea what you're doing next year? Didn't you apply to any schools?" Gordo never recieved a phone call from her screaming about getting into a school like he had Miranda. Even Ian notified him, "I mean, you're valedictorian...did you not get in?"  
Lizzie cleared her throat and stared him in the eye, "Gordo...I-I could never decide. It's my future and I had no...fucking clue what my plan was."  
"And you thought we'd all forget about you once we'd gone our separate ways. Right?"  
Lizzie nodded.  
"Lizzie, maybe...maybe this could work out. I thought you'd planned on going to school the next couple years here in California which is why I could never really bring myself to ask you." Gordo took a long pause.  
"Ask me what?" Lizzie asked anxiously knowing she wasn't the only one who had been hiding something.  
Gordo turned away from her glance to collect his thoughts and then returned to face her, studying her eyes, "Lizzie...Lizzie, I want you to come to New York with me." Gordo waited for a response.  
"Well, what's in New York? Why New York?" She asked innocently.  
A look of worry crossed Gordo's face, "Well, I'm going there for my internship and...it's a new place and I want you there with me."  
Lizzie became excited, "You want me to...to live with you?" Lizzie finally began mapping out their future. Maybe it was so difficult because she wasn't supposed to be on her own.  
"Yeah-yes. I want you to live with me in New York. And I know it's too late to start at a school for the fall semester but you can probably apply to NYU or something once fall semesters over. I'm sure with your grades and class title you could totally get in." He supported her lovingly.  
Lizzie smiled into his eyes, "Gordo, I don't think I want to go to a college or university. I think I wanna scope out New York before I decide on something like that. You know, become a New Yorker."  
Gordo laughed, "You know, you're gonna be a New Yorker living with a guy you love."  
Lizzie tilted her head, "Well, maybe I can bend the rules a bit." She leaned in and kissed Gordo on the lips. The kiss deepened and soon the two were fumbling around each other on Lizzie's bed. Just as Gordo's shirt had come off, Ian walked into the room, interrupting them.  
Gordo sat up in frustration, "Damn it! Go away!" He yelled playfully at Ian who quickly shuffled out of the room.  
Lizzie giggled as Gordo regained his composure and resumed his actions and continued kissing her passionately. But then Miranda entered the room, "Umm, guys? Ian and I a-"  
"Fuck it." Gordo sighed, reached for his shirt and walked to Miranda who stood in the doorway, "There. I'm off her."  
Miranda stared blankly at him and cracked up in a giggle-fit causing Gordo to do so as well, "Wow Gordo. Sexual tension turned into sexual frustration that fast did it?"  
"Oh, fuck you!" He said playfully forcing through his chuckling and left the room.  
Miranda turned to Lizzie, "Yeah, more like fuck you!"  
Lizzie hugged a pillow to her, "Yeah, I wish."  
"Come on, get finished packing. Have to get on the road, I want a good night's sleep before orientation tomorrow."  
Lizzie groaned.  
"Come on, get movin' before I pack your ass in one of my tacky suitcases myself." Miranda threatened pulling clothes out of the closet and drawers and throwing them in duffel bags and suitcases. She turned back to Lizzie who was still clinging to her pillow, "JESUS! GET OUT OF THE DAMN BED!!!"  
  
*I know this chapter sucked but I really need a transition. Besides it kinda showed you where the story was going from here. I'm not sure if I'll put much more Miranda and Ian in this story. But I think Ian's a sexy man- whore so I'll try to put him in more. LOVE YA'LL! It's ok gang, this time I WILL wait for the 20 reviews. All you have to do is go "clickity-click, yo!" and YO! There you'll be goin' "WOW! I'M GLAD I REVIEWED!" kick ass...*  
  
*P.S. I AM A PROUD SUPPORTER OF JENNIFA AND JUSTEN* 


	32. Thanks

*Hey everyone. I decided that this story was no longer about being fresh out of high school. These characters are going through a different phase of life. This is why I've removed chapters titled "First Week In The City" and "Deadline" and added them as the first two chapters in the next installment of my fanfic entitled "The New Yorker Escapades."  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Now that you've read the first installment of my story and read thoroughly the entire thing, hopefully you'll be interested in my new installment which will be equally as entertaining yet sophisticated seeing as how the characters have matured (well maybe not Ian...ha!) anywho-  
  
It means alot that you've dedicated so much time to my story. To everyone from my first reader Loopylou1 to my friends who I FORCED to read my story (ha!) to those who came so close to flaming me. In spite of some bitter things I've said earlier on and everything that's happened in the actual story, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Now that I look back, I've devoted so much of my time to you and this story is what brings us together. I know I'm sounding like a Hallmark card right now but I love you all. Don't worry, there will be a bunch of my past/present tense goof-ups in my next installment. Thank you again. : )*  
  
okay then... 


End file.
